Come Out, Whoever You Are!
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Updated: What followed would be the most awkward hour of Harry’s time at Hogwarts. Finding Draco Malfoy, he discovered, was a very complicated task. [The untold story of the Hogwarts Gay Straight alliance.Central Pairing: HPDM]
1. Just a Dyke

**AN: **Written far too long ago and was forgotten until my friend Megan (Ichi Ichi Ichi) spoke to me today about _her _fic which involved "twins and a bitchy lesbian." Yay, Megan! I'd wanted to get back to this story for awhile. Alas, I've Longbottom's memory.

**Alternate **universe; Harry's fifth year. And _yes, _dear, there is **slash.**

**Pairings: **A central pairing will be Harry/Draco, but there are many pairings to be had! (And they are secrets!)

* * *

**Come Out, Whoever You Are!**

-The Untold Story of-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY'S

(Official!)

GAY-STRAIGHT ALLIANCE!

* * *

**Chapter One: Just a Dyke**

"**OI! YOU! COME BACK HERE!" **came an angry, holler from the hallway, and in an instant, all eyes flew away from Professor Severus Snape. Harry could see that the teacher was vexed, and though this pleased him greatly, he couldn't help but sympathize with the man: Umbridge had appointed Snape "Very temporary History of Magic professor, until it is deemed certain that having a _dead _person as an instructor is in accordance of Rule five-twenty-eight of the Ministry Handbook! Hem!" and it was obvious enough that Snape, like the rest of the population, found the subject to be extremely snore-worthy.

Snape had prefaced the lesson with dry speech that began with "As you all know, Hogwarts is suddenly full of grand new surprises, and now I suppose I'm one of them." This made most of the class twitter nervously, yet Hermione actually laughed aloud and prodded Harry with her quill as if to say _'I told you so.' _But even the fact that Snape was decidedly more anti-Dolores than Harry would have previously guessed was hardly enough for him to start bowing down to the hook-nosed teacher.

And so Harry was as happy as ever to have a diversion during Snape's lesson; he followed suit and stared through the wall as though he had some sort of X-ray vision.

Severus, never one to be interrupted or ignored, made a kind of growling sound in the back of his throat. More gutless students like Neville Longbottom and Justin Finch-Fletchley turned back politely to face him, but the rest of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs kept listening, hoping for more words to be exchanged.

"**YEAH YOU! MILLICENT BULSTRODE!"**

Harry's eyebrows flew up in interest and Ron actually jumped out of his seat.

"Ignore it! Let's learn!" Hermione cried out painfully, watching as Snape grew as white as Aunt Petunia's best bleached apron.

He looked as though he was about to say something very fierce, and then the boy's voice in the hall sounded again:

"**YOU'RE JUST A DYKE! A REAL BIG, UGLY DYKE! HEAR THAT?"**

The class erupted into gasps, clapping, groans and cheers. Harry looked around at everyone feverishly, unsure of what he'd just heard.

All of a sudden, Snape did something very odd. "I leave you for now. Do not move a muscle." And, in his bat-like manner, he whooshed out of the classroom.

It only took five seconds for Harry and the others to run after him in what appeared to be a pushing, biting mob, Hermione protesting against this rebellious action all the way. The afternoon History of Magic class emerged into the corridor; they were not the only curious students. It seemed as though every class from that level had come out to observe.

They all stared hungrily at the scene before them.

Two seventh year Slytherin boys had Millicent Bulstrode pressed against the far wall. Her long, thick black hair was falling into her eyes, and her arms were raised as though she was trying to hide herself.

"**Oi, dyke! Say something you cow!" **The first boy, Hugh Gallant, challenged.

"Oi," greeted Snape lightly, with a venomous sneer on his lips.

The boys turned around, and jumped skittishly away from the wall.

Ron and Harry stared at each other. They'd never seen Snape act in this manner toward one of his own. It was definitely interesting.

"Professor!" the Gallant exclaimed in a firm voice, as though it were all a joke. "We was only having a bit of fun with Millie."

"My instinct tells me that, beyond being placed in the same house, you know _nothing _about Bulstrode." Snape smiled darkly. "Perhaps if you _did, _you'd know she loathes being called _Millie_."

Sensing this was the end of the abuse, Millicent lowered her arms.

"Furthermore," Snape went on," you have violated several of the rules of Slytherin house that I hold dearest. In fact, when I created them ten years ago, I hoped that I would not have to see the day when a Slytherin betrayed his own in _such _a distasteful manner. However, Gallant and Howe—" he gazed upon the boys angrily—", in your teasing, you have certainly made a name for _yourselves_. I always abhor it, but, thirty points from Slytherin, detention with me tonight. Thank you very much, now _clear out, you lot!" _he snapped at the hoard of students, who flew off immediately, leaving, as always, Hermione, Ron and Harry peering out from behind the corner.

Millicent muttered something inaudible and Snape nodded. "Well," he said," I've never been wonderful at those things, but I do have, as you know—certain ties. I don't mind, really. Do you need to take a break?"

She nodded, looking as though she might burst into tears any moment.

"Hooch has no afternoon broom-flying lesson on Tuesdays. She'll be much better—tell her I sent you, now I'm afraid I must return."

Without another word, Millicent fled, and Snape wheeled around, his black eyes locking in on the Gryffindor Threesome.

"_Bugger!" _Ron got out, speaking for all of them, and they instantly ran back to class.

* * *


	2. The Queer Conspiracy

**Chapter Two—The Queer Conspiracy**

All throughout Snape's lesson (in which he kept throwing them deathly glances), Hermione, Harry and Ron were desperate to talk about the happenings. When three o'clock came, they gathered up their book bags and hurried to the common room. The air was all ready abuzz with gossip about the row in the corridor.

---

"**WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" **Ron declared, as soon as they'd each claimed their favourite chairs, the pleasant sunshine making all of the dust in the Gryffindor commons look manic.

"Don't sound so stupid, Ronald!!" Hermione snapped. "It means that this school is chock-full of disgusting ignoramuses!"

"What are _you _so hot about?"

"Are you devoid of any feeling? Don't tell me _you're _the same! Millicent was obviously unfairly targeted!" Hermione declared, looking at Ron with a piercing glare.

Ron looked to Harry for support, but Harry was silent. "I say it's high time someone brought old Bulstrode down to earth! She's _always _picking fights!" Ron returned.

"Yes, well, I'd be the first one to know that, wouldn't I!" humphed Hermione, who'd been put in a headlock by Millicent during second year. "But I'm not happy that they made fun of her! That isn't right! It's not fair!"

"Are you going to _cry?"_

"_No, I am not going to cry, Ron! _I just don't think Millicent's sexual preference has anything to do with anything!" burst out Hermione, crossing her arms sullenly across her chest.

Ron stared blankly at her. "What, you think Millicent's actually a dyke?"

"**RONALD!" **boomed Hermione so loudly that Harry was shaken violently out of his stupor. "YOU DON'T SAY THAT WORD! YOU SAY 'LESBIAN!'"

Embarrassed, Ron blushed a deep crimson, but chortled. "Are you trying to tell us something, Hermione?"

"Oh honestly, Ron!" she sighed. "You're the worst."

"All right, lesbian it is. So you think she's a _les-bian?" _he inquired, drawing out every syllable of the last word.

Harry had the sudden urge to punch Ron in the nose.

"Well," Hermione began, out of energy," I don't know. I've had my—" she thought for the right word. "Suspicions?"

"What do you mean, suspicions?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. She erm—gives off that certain…" She trailed off.

"That certain _what?" _prodded Harry, his heart rate nearly exploding.

"I don't know Harry! And why are you looking at me like that!? I just think it could be true, but if it were, it wouldn't matter, she'd still be the same hateful girl."

"That's very kind of you," Harry snorted, wondering why he had felt so angry just a second ago. After all, he might have been _just a bit _interested in guys, but that didn't mean _he _was gay, did it?

"I'm just glad Snape took off points from Slytherin," Ron shrugged. "Maybe we should hex them _all _to call people dykes. Or—" at an angry look from Hermione—"lesbians."

"What _I_ want to know," said Harry, glaring at Ron," is why Snape was so hush-hush with Bulstrode? And what does Hooch have to do with anything?"

"Yeah, and Snape said something about having "ties". Ties to what?" Ron asked, and the other two nodded. "And wasn't Snape overreacting? I mean, it's not like it's happened before."

"Millicent isn't the first, you know," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Why, did you read about others in _Hogwarts, A History?" _Harry couldn't help but asking, and was delighted when Ron nearly fell off his armchair hooting with laughter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, achieving a Snape-like quality, and went on. "What I **mean** to say is, loads of others have been getting bothered for being gay lately."

Ron laughed at what Harry supposed was the word "gay" and questioned loudly: "Likewho?"

"Oh, come now! You two have seen it!"

Ron shook his head. Harry said nothing.

"I for one can recall Colin being beat up only a month ago," she said sharply.

"Yeah," Ron said," but he was taking too many photographs of blokes. That's why Goyle said they jumped him. Said it was fishy."

"So you agree?" Hermione snarled.

"No, I—"

"Well, looks like there's a foursome now! Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Weasley! The latter two can stand in the middle, being that they're the foulest!"

It was a bit harsh, and Ron reddened worse than before. "I wasn't agreeing, Hermione! I was just saying that, maybe if people didn't _act _so gay, then this wouldn't happen! Maybe Millicent should start wearing make-up. Maybe Colin should quit following Harry around!" Noticing both his friends' faces darkening, Ron added: "Maybe Crabbe and Goyle just wanted Creevey to take some randy pictures of them!"

"Ha, ha," Hermione said dully. "So, you know, maybe if your family didn't act so poor, you wouldn't be terrorized constantly by Malfoy?"

Ron's mouth fell open. "_Hermione—"_

"Don't make me feel bad about it, Ron. It's the **same thing**. And it's not only Colin! Padma and Lavendar were called lesbians, and they're as straight as can be!"

"I still can't believe—"

"Get _over _yourself, Ronald! The point is we need to help these people and not just stare at them when they get pushed around!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do? Knit them hats? Give out badges for the protection of Gayish welfare?"

To Harry's surprise and worry, Hermione's eyes brightened. "No, Ron! But a perfect start! A _club!_ I must talk to Dumbledore at once!"

"I'm off to _bed_," Ron said loudly, looking irritated. "It's all a conspiracy, and I'm tired of it!" With that, he huffed up the stairs.

"Doesn't he know it's only four?" wondered Harry with a smile.

"Bless him, he's trying to be dramatic," Hermione replied. "Anyway, what do you say, Harry? You were awfully quiet. You don't _agree _with him, do you?"

"No, not exactly," he said quietly, wishing he could change the subject.

"'Not exactly'? Whatever does _that _mean?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I feel really bad about all of it, I do! But I honestly can't think of what to say on the matter."

Hermione observed him for what seemed like ages. "Something's up," she voiced.

"Nothing's up!" he assured, his voice raised.

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

She sighed. "Please don't take offense, Harry, I really don't mean to pry, but—"

Harry's stomach felt as though it were being tied into a thousand knots. "Hermione—" he repeated deeply, his eyes wide.

"It's a yes, then?" she questioned with a heightened curiosity.

"It's a _maybe_," Harry said quickly, surveying the empty room, feeling as though they were speaking some form of Death Eater's code, or else that he was Uncle Vernon and she was Petunia, and they were attempting to discuss magic without using the 'm' word.

"When did you find out?" she wanted to know.

"I haven't _found out _anything," Harry said hastily," I'm just wondering right now, that's all."

"And Cho?"

"What about Cho?"

"Well?"

"Well, she _is _good-looking. But—"

"Not—"

"I don't think so," Harry finished. Hermione nodded as though they had just had the most clear conversation known to man. Harry loved her for that.

"So, _who _then?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Hermione! You sound like blazing Pavarti Patil!" Harry grinned roguishly.

"Oh cheek!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're my best mate, well, one of them, though Ron is on my hate list at the moment, besides his wonderful idea, and don't deny it, Harry! We obviously have loads to catch up on!"

"I'm not keen to discuss that with you. Yet," Harry said.

"Fine then. Keep me in the dark," Hermione kidded, but Harry could see that she understood. "We should probably tell Ron, he'll hate not—"

"_We _won't be telling Ron anything!" snapped Harry urgently. "He can't know, at least not now!"

Hermione looked intrigued. "Don't tell me you fancy—"

"**No**!" Harry declared, taken aback. "Don't get me wrong! Ron's great, but, his type of brooding really doesn't do it for me."

Hermione nodded.

"Besides," Harry added," he's all yours."

"Oh thanks," Hermione joked, but she blushed and tossed a pillow at Harry's head. "I'm going to tell Dumbledore about the club idea—"

"A gay club," Harry mused," I'm certain Umbridge will love _that."_

"She'd better! There's no ministry law against that, I'm sure. Bye, Harry. See you at dinner!" Hermione said, and without warning, she wrapped Harry in a binding hug and then disappeared out the front door.

Once alone, Harry sighed and wondered what all of this meant. He also congratulated himself on the keen ability to change the subject, so that Hermione did not question exactly _whose _type of brooding really_ did _do it for him.

* * *


	3. Tolerance, Nitwit, Blubber, Tweak!

**\**

**Chapter Three: Tolerance, Nitwit, Blubber, Tweak!**

"Can you believe it?" Ron whispered very loudly, as he and Harry walked toward the Great Hall.

"What, that you went to bed at four o'clock?"

"_No, _that Hermione is being so _difficult. _As though you and I want a club with a bunch of pansies!" Ron said hotly, and Harry felt his face go pink. "I mean, who gives a rat's if they're getting targeted, big deal."

"You really mean that, Ron?" Harry asked tersely, stopping for a moment.

Ron looked innocent once more and not so full of hatred. "I mean—no, I don't want them to get beat up or whatnot, but _I'm not gay_." He stared at Harry.

"What?" Harry barked, and continued walking. "I'm not either," he said quietly, feeling his stomach drop once again.

"Good!" Ron said brightly, as though all his fears had vanished. "So, as I was saying—_what in the bloody Hell?"_

Harry gawked at Ron for a second before he followed his friend's eyes into the Great Hall, where the usual house banners had been replaced by those of rainbow flags, sporting the words: **HOGWARTS FOR TOLERANCE!**

The hall was full of giggling students pointing upward, and also pointing at Millicent, who was sitting bravely at the Slytherin table with only Parkinson and Malfoy next to her. The other Slytherins had moved down to the end of the area, regarding the three fifth years with a haughty attitude.

'_Malfoy,' _thought Harry, and watched him in great interest. _'Malfoy can't be—no, he's probably just supporting Bulstrode… Supporting? Malfoy doesn't support anything!' _

Suddenly, Ron slammed him in the arm.

"What!?"

"Look! It's Dumbledore! And Hermione! And _Umbridge_!" Ron whispered, again in a very loud sort of way.

Sure enough, Albus and Hermione were chatting animatedly, standing before the small podium that was present in front of the teachers' dining table. Umbridge, however, was standing to the side of them, with one finger poised in the air as though she had some quick comment to interject, though the two were paying her no mind.

Nervously, Harry took a seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, but then noticed that this probably wasn't the best move to make: All of the other fellows had spread apart, and were sitting next to girl students. From behind Pavarti, Seamus glared at them. On Ginny's arm, Neville looked at them in horror.

Harry just stared back, but was turning almost as red as Ron could, though at the moment, he was paying scant attention, and instead was staring daggers at Hermione.

"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted joyously. "Do I have everyone's attention?"

Seamus seemed to be speaking to the table: _"Knew 'e was a fruitcake, first time I came here, mrphmmrp."_

"_Seamus, shut it," _Harry fired back, and Neville gave Harry a look that he couldn't quite read, but it was certainly thankful. Seamus looked agitated, but took the advice.

"Thank you! It has been brought to my attention that something tragic has happened today—"

"—what, you found out there were queers at Hogwarts?" yelled out Mclaggen. To Ron's great interest, Hermione looked angry.

"That bastard! How dare he!" Ron said, and Harry shook his head with a slight smile.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore amplified his voice two times so that absolutely no one could be heard except himself. "As I was saying, it has been brought to my attention that today, something terrible occurred. Hogwarts became divided, and in a time like this, we must _stick _together, whether we are gay, straight, giant or other!"

Hermione and selected teachers started clapping, but Umbridge took the opportunity to stride forward, clearing her throat: "Hem! Hem! Hem!"

"Yes, Professor?" asked Dumbledore tiredly.

"If I could _just _ask one little thing!" the woman squeaked. "You just remarked that "_in a time like this, _we must stick together"?"

"I did indeed, Professor."

"Well, then, Headmaster, could you please expand upon _what kind of time _you were referring to?" Umbridge inquired sweetly.

"Ah, very good!" smiled Albus. He faced the student body once more. "A time in which Lord Voldemort has returned."

Harry, Ron, and half the students broke out cheering. Others stood up as though they were about to leave.

"Hem! Hem! Hem!"

"Not to be rude, Professor," Dumbledore said merrily," but may I _continue?"_

"It's just that—"

"**Please."**

"Yes, of course," Umbridge said darkly, and stepped back a few paces.

Dumbledore smiled as though they were the best of friends. "Now, as I was saying, it is completely against my rules of conduct for a student to be excluded, tormented, or even embarrassed over his or her sexual orientation. And so, Miss Granger, would you please take over?" he said grandly, and clapped vigorously to make up for those who squinted at the podium in silence.

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Hermione breathed out energetically, as though she were winning some sort of award.

Ron raised his eyebrow at Harry, who poked him squarely in the side.

"I have gotten a brilliant idea, with thanks to my friend Ron Weasley—" Hermione started—

"Oh _no!" _Ron spat out, horrified, as nearly everyone in the Great Hall turned to face him. Draco even wiggled his eyebrows at them.

--"that Hogwarts should have it's _very own _gay-straight alliance!" She surveyed the crowd, like she was at a presidential debate. "For those of you who know nothing of muggle schools, a lot of them have made clubs like gay-straight alliances, to help all students feel at home. The alliance will be a safe spot for everyone who feels bullied, gay or not, and we will hold meetings every Saturday to talk about our lives and make new friends!" Hermione was beaming enthusiastically. "Posters will be up soon, announcing clear details about the club, and if you have any other questions, you can ask me or the headmaster."

Umbridge's eyes looked as though they might pop out of her head. "Dear girl!" she said, ever so quietly. "Dear _girl," _she said louder, stepping up to the podium. "Your liberal nature is surely inspiring to some, but I must interject! To hold a club, you must have a responsible adult, and since the Headmaster is _very _busy, I daresay he cannot help you!"

Hermione's face fell and Umbridge lit up with glee.

"There, there! It was a good idea," she said sweetly," but—"

Madame Hooch stood up, looking sort of menacing. "_I _will be the responsible adult," she hissed," and I will attend every single meeting."

Umbridge was taken aback, but then giggled delightedly. "But my dear Hooch, you have no classroom to speak of, unless you wish to meet in the lockers, and that is plain inappropriate!"

Hermione, Hooch and Dumbledore all stared back and forth at each other.

Ron turned back to Harry. "Poor Hermione," he sighed. "She's always trying to do these things, and they're just not really that good of ideas."

"Don't be foul, Ron," Harry said quietly, wishing for a moment that _someone, anyone, _would volunteer their classroom. The gay-straight alliance sounded, if anything, fun, and maybe he could meet others _like him_… At least someone to _talk _to.

Umbridge gave a little cough. "There, there," she said again. "I'm glad this matter was all cleared up, we can get back to dinner, now—"

And then, the unthinkable happened.

Professor Severus Snape stood up beside Hooch, looking very much like a small animal who hadn't seen light for quite some time; it was clear he did not like to be in the spotlight.

"I believe," he said in that velvety drone," that it would be perfectly fine for Hooch to conduct these meetings in my dungeons."

Hooch beamed, Umbridge's head seemed to engorge with rage, Hermione clapped, and Albus smiled calmly.

Ron and Harry stared, horrified, at each other.

"That is," Snape continued," as long as no one touches _anything."_


	4. I'M STRAIGHT AREN'T YOU

**Chapter Four: I'M STRAIGHT AREN'T YOU**

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed as soon as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. _"How could you name me? I had nothing to do with it! Nothing!"_

Seamus grinned. "Come on, Ron. It's just as Dumbledore said: There's nothing wrong with being a pansy."

"I am **not **gay!" Ron declared, his ears becoming pink.

Hermione tried to hide a smile. "Horrible to be targeted, isn't it, Ronald?"

They argued all throughout dinner, as Harry stayed quiet. _'Snape. WHY SNAPE? Does that man have to ruin EVERYTHING for me? It could have been good, but then Snape had to—is Snape? No, he couldn't be. That would be terrifying. Absolutely terrifying.' _Harry dismissed the idea of Snape being gay immediately, but there was still that question. And Hooch, now, too? Hooch seemed more gay then Snape, though, she gave off that vibe Hermione was talking about earlier, which worried Harry immensely.

If Snape _didn'_t have a vibe, and Hooch _did _have a vibe, then what did other people think about _Harry?_

**--**

**The Friday before the first official GSA meeting,** as Harry put it: "Everything is going to Hell."

And it was quite true. The non-supporters of the newest addition to Hogwarts' plethora of clubs had all made matching tee shirts, which they wore victoriously under their robes. The shirts read: "I'M STRAIGHT AREN'T YOU" and it became an interesting activity to see exactly _who _was sporting the bright orange shirts. (And for Harry, who _wasn't._)

"Mclaggen was wearing one," Ron told Hermione and Harry happily. "That ass."

Harry sighed. Just that morning, Ron had been asking around to see who to purchase one from.

"Well," Hermione tutted," I spied both Pavarti _and _Lavender sporting them during break, but you know, they were holding hands as they did so, it might've been some sort of stunt."

Crabbe and Goyle also had matching shirts, which Hermione meanly told them was "cute" and of course, Seamus wore one _and _profited from the sales, along with Dean. Hermione made Ron and Harry swear that they wouldn't speak to Seamus, which was easy because lately, Seamus was being plain annoying as it was.

By the end of the day, Trelawney had predicted almost everyone to be homosexual, Flitwick had fallen off his books at the sound of the word "poufter", and Professor Snape had remained silent.

Pansy and Millicent walked around school glaring at anyone who chose to look their way, but Draco Malfoy remained hidden.

"I'll bet Narcissa pulled him out of school. Didn't want him to catch the homo disease," whispered Hermione. Harry laughed but felt terrible.

Ginny was once again on speaking terms with Ron, thinking that he was the brain behind the GSA plan, and unlike his other responses to the boys, Ron agreed with her and let her go along with it. Luna, obviously, was appreciative as well, and at the end of class four, Neville stood by Harry and the others, saying nothing, but wearing that same look that Harry couldn't quite read.

"Right, I have to get a drink of water," Harry said, finding the gaggle of people rather too much to handle, when he didn't even have himself figured out. He was glad that _most _of his friends seemed supportive of the idea, although they were girls. And Neville, who most definitely didn't give off any sort of _vibe. _He headed away from the crowd, and to his great surprise, a cockney accent chimed in:

"Yea', me too."

Harry turned around to see Neville hurrying after him.

"Oh, hello, Nev."

"Hi, Harry."

They stared at each other blankly.

Neville kicked a Bertie Botts bean that someone had dropped onto the floor. It made a tic-tic-tic noise and bounced down the hallway. "So—"

--"Yeah," Harry put in quickly, and continued walking toward the bathroom, Neville falling in step with him, but still saying nothing.

They both entered the restroom, and Harry strode immediately to the sink, since he'd all ready said that was where he was going, except now he felt foolish because Neville was just standing there staring at him.

A stall creaked open and another figure marched out.

Draco.

At the sight of Neville and Harry, Malfoy looked back and forth in a somewhat wild way and approached the sinks. "Longbottom. Potter," he said, almost hoarsely, and proceeded to wash his hands with a very obvious pink tint to his cheeks.

Having finished with this task, he whipped around to face Harry, Neville still gaping from the corner. "What are _you _doing in here?"

"Suppose I fancied a drink," Harry shrugged.

Malfoy threw back his head and snickered. "Ha! More like you fancied a quick snog with Longbottom over there!"

"No!" Harry barked. "Not at all."

Neville said nothing.

'Well, then," Draco spat, looking very bewildered. "Well, then, I guess I'll go."

"I guess so!" snapped Harry, his hand moving through his hair nervously. His gaze fluttered down to the front of Draco's open robes.

Draco was wearing one of his usual plain black tops.

Draco wasn't wearing orange.

Harry made like Neville and gawked.

"What's your problem, Potter?" snarled Draco, and exited in a little zigzag, so that he bumped rudely into the two of them.

The bathroom door swung shut.

"Er—" Harry started, watching Neville's reaction in the mirror.

Neville exhaled. "That was exciting," he said. "And did you notice?"

"Notice what?" asked Harry, thinking it was sad of Neville to find the situation _exciting._

"He wasn't wearing one of those straight shirts," Neville voiced plainly.

"Yeah, I—I guess he wasn't. Surprise," Harry said dryly.

Neville went on. "Gives blokes a wee bit of hope, doesn't it, for he's ever so good-looking."

Harry turned around and looked at Neville in shock. "Did you just—"

"Oh, blimey, Harry, I thought—I'm sorry, I won't talk about it anymore!" Neville cried out, and he tried to flee, tripping over his robes and smashing into the wall.

"No, Neville! No, wait!" Harry ran to the poor boy's side and helped him back on his feet. "You're—" he lowered his voice," you know, _gay_?"

Neville breathed in. "The thing is, I'm not sure. See, I really do have this thing for girls but sometimes I have the same thing for blokes and I really can't differentiate between the two feelings, I mean, am I just thinking I might like men, or am I just thinking I might like women, I derno, but the thing is, it's not like I'm trying to be weird or something but sometimes, like what I just said to you about Malfoy, I meant that, but erm—I derno if I mean it in a _I wish I looked like that _way, or _I want to shag that _way, well—sorry, that was a bit to the point—"

"Neville!" Harry burst out, and laughed happily. _'At once!' _he thought. "Neville—"

"What?" asked Neville worriedly.

"Neville, you just put my thoughts into words, except… I _know _I don't fancy girls," he said quietly.

"Not even _Hermione?" _

Harry laughed again. "No, not her, just as a friend."

"Right, sorry, it's just, every bloke seems to fancy her; I've sort of had this thing for her myself since forever—"

"I figured as much. So maybe you fancy both?"

"Maybe," Neville said. "I was hoping you were, Harry. I derno, I felt it."

"Oh damn."

"What?"

"I give off the vibe, don't I?"

"The what?"

"The _vibe, the bloody vibe!_"

Neville raised his eyebrows. "There's a vibe? Do _I _give it?"

"No… and right now, you're possibly the most sexual person I know," Harry said, grinning. "So it must not be worth much."

"Oh. I am?" questioned Neville, looking as though he liked being put into this new category. In his eyes, it must have beaten out being seen as the toad-loving klutz by a million.

Harry looked around again. "And Malfoy?" he asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"I think he _might _be, but I can't be certain." Neville shrugged. "He once was, I derno, _hanging onto Blaise."_

"Blaise **Zabini**?" Harry whispered back.

"Yeah," returned Neville. "Draco looked sad." Neville shrugged again. "Why Blaise? Wish it were me!"

Harry smiled widely and felt closer to Neville than he ever thought he would. "Me, too!" he declared, and they left the bathroom, walking side by side, this time, Harry actually _noting _Neville's existence.

* * *


	5. Wanker Day

**AN: **Longest chapter I've written for a fic in forever! I know it goes on a bit, but I myself always get mad when my favourite characters are cut... besides, it's an integral part of the story. Anyway! Thank you for all the reviews so far-- I've loved all of the comments & feedback!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wanker Day**

Finally, it was Saturday, and Harry was hardly able to focus on downing his pumpkin juice at lunch. The GSA was to meet at two pm, and time was moving very slowly.

"Wonder if everyone who shows up is going to be a homophobe," Neville said quietly," I mean, what if they only show up to mock us?"

Harry nodded, his insides squirming. "Don't think I haven't wondered that myself."

As Ron was trying speedily to finish his Charms exam, Hermione leaned in. "I wouldn't worry about it," she stated," for if the three of us go, at least we can stick together."

"The three of us?" repeated Neville, giving a head jerk in Ron's direction.

Hermione and Harry made eye contact and Hermione sighed. "_No, _our **friend **is being difficult," she said. "I think it's better this way. Besides, Ginny is coming, and I'm sure Luna'll be there. So, as you can see, there are loads of straight supporters, seeing that all of us are _straight!_" she said cheerily, albeit falsely, and Harry cringed, but he knew she was just trying to protect him.

Neville looked confused. "Erm."

Harry looked down. "Hermione, when we're with Neville, you can…" he paused. "Tell the truth."

"Oh?" Hermione exclaimed. "Brilliant! Neville! I wouldn't have known!"

"Known what?" wondered Ron, who always came back to earth at the worst of moments.

Neville looked around boldly and said: "That I'm bisexual, that's what."

Ron's mouth opened. He looked like a fish for a second. "You'd better watch out, mate," he said deliberately to Seamus. "It's catching." With that, he gathered up his books and left.

"That's better," Hermione voiced, and scooted closer to the two boys. "I'd say, Neville, I've never seen you act so forward. It's kind of astonishing! In a good way!" she added.

Neville went crimson, and Harry kicked him playfully under the table. He knew that Hermione and Ron, as Neville would put it, "had a thing", but at the moment, he was rooting for Neville. Partly because he was sick of Ron's outbursts. And partly because he wanted to be the only one with his eye on Malfoy.

"Ronniekins is only jealous—"

--"Because now Neville will get _twice _as much love as him."

"Not that any one of you lot gets any---"

"Unlike me."

"And me, of course."

Hermione, Neville and Harry turned to look at the Weasley twins, who had apparently been watching the goings-on from behind.

"We're straight," said Fred.

"Clearly," George put in.

"Besides, we've got mischief all ready planned—"

--"Otherwise, we'd love to attend—"

"Because what angers Umbridge—"

They made eye contact and sang in unison: "Is good by us!"

Harry noticed that, although they were wearing orange shirts, they'd jinxed them to say:

'**IM NOT STOOPD YOU ARE?'**

**--**

"Gonna participate in Wanker Day?" some sixth year Slytherins sneered as the Gryffindors started down the dungeon stairs.

Hermione smiled defiantly at them and kept walking, but Neville and Harry lagged behind reproachfully.

"Longbottom," one of them sneered," are you _really _a bottom, then?"

Hermione whirled around. "You certainly know a lot about it, don't you?"

The two louts cursed under their breath, but continued up the staircase.

"Don't know if I am," Neville said musingly.

Both Hermione and Harry laughed lightly, Harry mostly out of nervousness (in wonder at what a _bottom _was), and they turned into Snape's dungeon classroom.

**SAFESPOT** read a sign tacked onto the dingy old door. _Approved by Albus Dumbledore_ it said in fine print. A blazing little hex below that approval was set in red: _Pending approval from the Ministry of Magic._

Hermione went in first, then Neville, and last, Harry.

The room held more people than Harry had imagined it would, though the number was still rather small, about ten or so.

Hooch was leaning against Snape's chalkboard, chatting with Ginny and Luna. Millicent and Pansy sat at a table in the very back, still looking very moody and violent. Blaise Zabini, Harry noticed, was seated across from them. Also interesting was Justin Finch-Fletchley, looking dour as ever in the front row with Susan Bones. Pavarti and Lavender were chatting loudly to the side.

"Hiya Harry!" greeted Colin Creevey with a wave, popping up from behind a cauldron. "Hoped you'd show up!"

Harry groaned quietly. "Hi, Colin."

Pansy sniggered at Harry and ignored him, but Millicent regarded him with slight interest, and Justin actually nodded.

"**Harry, Neville, Hermione**!" shouted Pavarti. "Good to see you!"

"Thought you were too straight to come here," Hermione said delicately.

"Thought you were, too!" Lavender snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled Harry and Neville in the opposite direction.

Hooch smiled. "Hello, dears. Have a seat if you wish."

Awkwardly, Harry and Neville sat down beside Justin, who, as always, looked the other way but made no protest.

"Not bad," Neville whispered to Harry, who agreed. But his heart was palpitating violently because Draco hadn't shown up.

Neville seemed to read this on his face, either that or he'd noticed Harry scanning the room. "I know, bad luck, right? Well, maybe he's the opposite of me. He _has _the vibe, but he's not."

Harry nodded glumly. "That _would _be our luck, wouldn't it?"

"Derno, Harry, you're pretty cool. I'm sure it's not going to take yea' any time."

"Time to what?"

"Get a bo'friend," Neville said, with a shrug. "It'll take me ages, maybe forever, at this rate."

"We've only just realized it, though, haven't we? I really don't think you should lose hope now."

"Don't matter. I'm sure others have all ready gotten passes made at them. I _did _have one incident in the summer—only fooling about though, nothing actually serious. As for girls, I've only gone to that one dance with Ginny," Neville uttered," and everyone knew she wanted you first pick."

"Have her," Harry grinned. "She's like my little sister. And quit talking like we're dunces, I'm sure we'll get passes."

Neville smiled back, though slightly down-heartedly. "I know. I'm a bit of a misery to have around. Reckon that's why Seamus 'n Dean don't invite me anymore."

There was a silence in which Harry felt severely uncomfortable, since he, Ron and Hermione didn't usually "invite" Neville either. "Don't think you're a misery, Nev," Harry said gruffly. "I rather like having you here."

"Thanks, Harry!" the dark-haired boy beamed. "I like having you here, as well."

Hooch turned to face the gathered students and gave a little wave. "Hello, everyone! Time to start, would you say?"

The chattering died down and everyone sat, Hermione collapsing on the side of Susan Bones, as far away from Pavarti and Lavender as was possible.

"Being that most of you haven't seen me since your first year broom flying, I reckon I'd better give you a refresher." She smiled brightly. "Name's Henrietta Hooch, known as Madame Hooch, or to some of the quidditch players, simply _Hooch_. I teach beginning and intermediate flying and I'm also a coach, guess you could say I'm rather obsessed with the sport," she chuckled. "I'm flat out amazed that this club was started, thank you Granger—"

Hermione nodded proudly.

--"and I'm very excited to be a part of it. And, just to get the obnoxious, serious bit out of the way, if any of you ever have the need to chat, you can bet I'll be on the field and I'd be more than happy to. And don't worry, I'll just tell the students you needed some advice on your flying skills."

A few nervous laughs sounded.

"Right, so," she surveyed the room," all of your faces are familiar, particularly yours, Longbottom, nasty run-in with a flyaway broom, was it? Right, and Potter of course. Right! Shall we introduce ourselves, first off, then?"

'_Potter, of course.' _Harry wondered if she meant that, of course he would be here, or of course because she remembered who he was. And he couldn't help but keep thinking '_Gay? Gay? Gay?' _when he looked at Hooch, let alone anyone in the room. They were all possibilities, but Harry didn't want to become too attached before he knew _everyone's _orientations.

No one spoke.

"Weasley!" Hooch announced," you first, then."

"Sure, Hooch," Ginny said, and Harry, along with the others, turned around to face her. "I'm Ginny, you all probably know me as someone's sister, whether it be Ron, George, Fred…" she trailed off thoughtfully. "Anyhow, I'm in fourth year and I might be on the Gryffindor quidditch team soon"--Hooch gave a little cheer—" and I'm rather open-minded, as you'd have to be, growing up with the things I saw—" everyone, more or less, snickered—"so, that's really it."

'_That's it?' _thought Harry. Why couldn't it be a requirement for everyone to just say whether or not they were gay!? Not that he cared very much about Ginny's preferences, but it _would _make life easier if she were somehow a lesbian.

Luna Lovegood hummed to herself as everyone stared at her expectantly. "Oh, sorry--- I thought we might be going around _counter_clockwise." She made a point to slowly smile at every person in t he room before she began. "My name is Luna—"

"Loony, more like it," Pansy snorted.

"Stuff it, Pans," Millicent declared, and Harry was deeply in awe.

Luna looked appreciative. "Anywho, I'm a fifth year and I absolutely love to daydream and watch stars in the astronomy tower. Everyone calls me a hippy and that's fine, except I don't do drugs, I only engaged in a hallucinogen potion once and that was only because the Quibbler said it would give me an amazing opportunity to reach inside my love life and change what I didn't like, but it didn't work, only because I think I used it wrong, but…"

Everyone was staring slack-jawed at Luna, except for Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Harry. And Millicent Bulstrode, who looked somewhat amused. This in itself was strange because Millicent had previously had no emotion.

…"I don't believe in set sexual preferences. In fact, I think we are more drawn to personality than sexual organs, and so I choose to walk each and every path, and so far it's been interesting. I just don't like to be put into one category, and I wouldn't put you in only one either!" Luna finished, looking satisfied.

Pavarti and Lavender giggled. "We're here," Pavarti managed to get in," because we're straight and we're sick of stupid manly guys and we'd like to find some well-dressed boys we can go to Hogsmede with and all!"

Neville and Harry looked at each other worriedly. "_Don't think they'd want me," _Neville whispered. "You wouldn't want _them," _Harry replied.

"All right, and what are your names?" inquired Hooch snappishly.

"Pavarti and Lavender!" the latter squeaked, and they broke into giggles once more.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," Pansy said loudly, when she was certain everyone had quit gaggling at Patil and Brown's odd behavior. "I'm in _Slytherin_, and I'm here to _support _my best friend because I'm nice and I'm tired of stupid prats!" She eyed the room in a pissy fashion, as though any one of them could be 'stupid prats', as though she would suddenly hex them on the spot.

Millicent shrugged. "Millicent Bulstrode," she grunted. "Fifth year. Slytherin. Thas' all."

'_Incapable of speaking full sentences,' _Harry thought, but the more he looked at Bulstrode, the less she seemed to look like an illustration from _Holidays With Hags _and the more she seemed to looked like an all-right looking girl.

"Blaise Zabini," the extremely posh black boy announced extravagantly. "I'm in Slytherin and my favourite subject is Divinations."

'_No one's favourite subject is Divinations!' _thought Harry angrily, hating Blaise more and more by the second, even though the boy _was_ rather attractive. (Harry noticed that Neville thought so too, and was being extraordinarily obvious, leaning against the desk behind them in a dreamy fashion.)

"I have an aptitude for almost anything though actually," the boy continued briskly," and I suppose I'd just like to be able to chat about _things _that I don't normally talk about—it's…" He paused. "It's rather hard."

There was an empathetic yet awkward silence.

"I mean," he went on, looking distressed," there _have _to be other people out there like me, but I haven't found _any--- _I know I'm not normal, but I'd like to be."

"s'okay," Hermione said back. "Nobody's normal, then are they?"

"Guess not," Zabini replied and gave a haughty little smile. "Who's next, then?"

"Me!" squeaked Colin. "Well, I've known for certain that I was gay since I was three, and my father, he's a milkman, by the way, knew since I was one, don't know why! But I really want friends who'll accept me and I love being myself and I'm _not afraid _to be myself because I know that there isn't anything wrong with me, and," he looked over to Blaise," I know for certain there's nothing wrong with you, either, any of you!" He giggled, so happily that he almost looked insane and finished with," oh! My name's Colin, by the way! Colin Creevey, and I like to take pictures."

Harry sighed outwardly, but everyone else seemed sort of inspired. Harry was hardly surprised by Colin's newly announced identity. Besides, Colin had a knack for being too obvious about everything else in his life, so why not this? Harry had _always _known there was a similarity between Creevey and his female stalkers, he just hadn't had the words yet.

Having made a complete circle back to the front of the classroom, Hermione was next.

"I'm very supportive of every one of you, and I don't buy into that stereotypical dung about all gay men wanting to just drop everything and simply go _shopping_," she stated after her introduction, sending Pavarti and Lavender a frown that made Hooch cough into her hand," and I know better than to assume that lesbians are always into sports and all, so if anyone would like to _study _together or meet for a _cup of coffee _or _tea _sometime, I'd be open to that—"

Harry put his face in his hands.

--"and I'd also like to state that I have no problem befriending people from other houses. I think this club is the perfect opportunity to drop our labels and be ourselves."

Hooch nodded. "Nicely put, Granger, nicely put."

"Thank you, Madame Hooch. Susan?" Hermione put in very formally, and gestured to the girl beside her.

"'lo everyone. I'm Susan, as Hermione has said. I'm in Hufflepuff, and I'm mostly here for support," Bones smiled, but Harry thought she looked a bit trembly. "I… like to _read_ and I like to sew, and I just want to be supportive, is all."

'_Read? Sew? Sounds exciting.' _He rather wished Ron could have heard that. He and Ron _did _share the same, unfortunate sense of humour.

Justin Finch-Fletchley looked around vigorously, as though everyone had their wands drawn at his face. "**I'M JUSTIN**!" he practically shouted, and Neville, who was still checking Blaise out, jumped at least two feet into the air. "Right, sorry," Justin apologized," I'm a bit nervous."

"You don't say," said Ginny, with her hand on her heart.

"I uh, I've come out all ready to the Hufflepuffs, and," he paused to look around defiantly at everyone, almost like an angry version of what Luna had done. "…and they reckon it's normal and just a part of who I am! I don't want to start anything! I'm not trying to be different or unique," he snapped. "I'm most definitely not attempting to get targeted, since that seems to happen anyway! And well, I hope we can have some nice **chats**!" he finished violently.

Harry and the others were staring wide-eyed at him, for at least twenty seconds before the meeting went on.

Neville blinked. "Erm—uhm, yes. So, I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a Gryffindor, and I—I—"

Wincing, Harry looked away from Neville and his stuttering. It seemed as though his momentary bout of self confidence had all ready dissipated. Harry heard Pansy sniggering again in the back row.

"I—" Neville cleared his throat. "Look. I am _Neville_," he said more boldly, seemingly trying to start again. He paused, and Harry once again found it in him to face the boy once more. Neville's voice got louder and his blue eyes seemed to shimmer. He continued: "I am _bisexual_, and all I really want to do is eitha' find a bo'friend, or a gil'friend, and I'm tired of jus' being shy, all right? An' I guess I go with Fletchley and Creevey on the point that I really don' _care _about other people. I jus' want to have fun."

Silence.

Harry looked to the back of the room, where the Slytherins were staring open-mouthed at this new transformation.

"Great, just one left I see!" Hooch said enthusiastically.

Pansy sighed. "Does he _really _need to be introduced?"

Neville turned around. "Y'know, not to be mean or anythin', but there _is _more to Harry than his scar."

Parkinson leaned back in her chair, truly baffled. Harry had to urge to hug Neville very tightly, but he flattened it.

"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair," I'm Harry, and I'm here to… to _meet _friends I suppose, who I can be real with, because well… " he broke off. "I mean, a lot of the times I feel like no one knows who I really am, and… right, I'm not trying to be all deep on the first day, but I _am _thankful to Hermione for making this club, and I'm excited to chat to all of you and—"

In the midst of Harry's digression, the dungeons door opened with a creak. He paused for a second to observe who was entering the classroom.

Snape stepped in with a nod to Hooch, but instead of coming inside, he still looked out into the hallway.

"It's all right," the dark-haired professor said simply. "There's a protection on the room, no one in here will pose any threat." He held the door open.

Extremely pale and stone-faced, Draco Malfoy walked hesitantly into the room. He kept his head down as not to make contact with anyone, and sat in the second row, side closest to the door.

Harry stared dumbly. His throat went dry and his heart pounded. His arm hurt badly, too, because Neville kept poking him.

"As you were," Snape said casually, and swaggered into his back office.

"Go, on, Harry!" said Hooch brightly, and Malfoy's head suddenly jerked to attention, though he did not look.

'_Just my imagination,' _Harry thought. "Well, think I was pretty much finished anyhow."

Hooch threw a backwards glance toward Snape's office, and then looked over at Draco. It was somewhat obvious that she did not know quite how to handle him. "This here is Malfoy," she said optimistically," and—"

"_I can speak, you know," _Draco declared ardently, and his body language suddenly became very familiar: he leaned back luxuriously in his seat, one leg crossed primly over the other. "Draco Malfoy," he said, "and get one thing into all of your heads."

Harry waited.

"I'm not some _queer,"_ Draco snapped. "I'm just here to…" He seemed to have forgotten exactly _what _he was "just here to" do, however, because that was all he said before crossing his arms and smirking.

Neville raised his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry shrugged.

"Great!" Hooch said uncomfortably. "Well, then, I think it's time I addressed just a few rules of conduct for this club."

She stood aside from the chalkboard, which held a complicated diagram that reminded Harry of a quidditch play. "We need to remember that everybody has feelings, and I know you lot aren't tykes, but it's always nice to recall your manners. No name-calling, threatening, or mocking, understood? Great. Also, everything that's said in here _stays _in here, unless a person has made his or her sexual preference known and wants to extend that knowledge into the rest of Hogwarts. People like Longbottom, for example," she grinned," would probably be fine with you talking to them just as you do in here. But never assume. Also, if someone asks to know just how many _gays _come to these meeting, just inform them nicely that there are a load of straight allies, smile, and be done with them. Does anyone else—"

The door opened once more, and this time, Harry was not excited at all to see who it was.

"Hello, Professor. Good day, students," the stout woman with an ugly pink hair bow smiled.

No one said a word.

"I _said _'good day, students!'"

"Good day, Professor Umbridge," everyone repeated in a very feeble chorus.

"Do you _need _something, Dolores?" Hooch asked tiredly.

"Why, no,_ Madame Hooch_ ! I was just hoping I could sit in for the meeting!" the professor squeaked.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? We only need one responsible adult for this club, and it's all ready me. And seeing that I don't really have my hands full, I think you can probably leave."

Umbridge looked to be on the verge of popping again. "I! I, daresay, Professor! I wouldn't have intruded, but you see, I only just saw Professor Snape enter the classroom, and I thought since it was not previously decided that he would chaperone, too, you might require assistance!"

"I'm no chaperone," called Snape dully from his office. "Rather, I have quite a few papers I need to correct before Monday. I don't really know _why _I've been so busy lately. It isn't as though I teach _two _classes." There was a pause, in which Harry could _hear _Snape sneering. "Oh! I'd forgotten. I _do. _But, you know, Professor Umbridge, if my correcting of tests bothers either you or the Ministry, I would be very happy to move myself _upstairs."_

Umbridge twitched just a little bit. "No, no, dear Professor Snape. You go right ahead. I'll just be… going." She sidled backward, as though she might miss something.

As soon as she left, Hooch hexed the door.

"Blimey!" she sighed. "I loathe that woman with a great passion!"

Most everyone laughed, or at least chuckled, even Pansy and Blaise, though that might have been just nerves.

"So," Hooch went on," what I got from your introductions is that you all want people to talk to, you all want a safe place to do so, and that's fantastic because that's what we want to have here. And as soon as you lot get comfortable, we can move someplace more happy, like to Hogsmede or by the lake just for fun--- not that your classroom isn't very nice, Severus!" she called out.

"You have my permission to insult it. It's needed remodeling for years," he said back thickly.

Hooch smiled. "That pretty much concludes _my _spiel. You lot can stay here as long as you like. There will be a more organized meeting next Saturday."

At this, half the people immediately filed out, including Malfoy, who looked hateful.

"It's a good sign," said Neville, and Harry had to agree.

* * *


	6. Important Ties

**Chapter Six: Important Ties**

"Anyone who wants to meet in Hogsmede for ice cream, Luna and I'll will be at San Sally's in about one hour!" Ginny announced quickly so that the people fleeing heard as well. "Hope to see you! You'll come along, won't you, Harry?" she inquired.

Harry cleared his throat in discomfort. "Yeah, yeah, I guess—"

"We'll be there," Neville said.

**--**

At approximately four thirty pm, Hermione, Neville and Harry showed up at the new ice cream parlour.

"Oi!" Ginny called from a table in the back.

They entered the back area and surveyed the table.

All ready present along with Ginny were Colin, Justin, Luna and Millicent. Harry greeted each of them casually and slid into the booth.

"Hiya! All right, Harry?" chirped Colin.

"All right. You?"

"All right, thanks, Harry!" Colin beamed.

Ginny looked as though she might burst out laughing, but resisted the urge. "Well, what's new, everyone?"

Hermione smiled, while looking one of the menus. "I think the club went pretty well. I mean, it's going to be a rocky start since it was the first meeting, but, I think it should be interesting. And if anyone has any more suggestions, do let me know."

"More queer girls," muttered Millicent in a slightly comical way, but it was hard to tell.

Hermione looked taken aback.

"Mill," Luna giggled," you're the worst! But I _was _rather surprised at Pavarti and Lavender."

"Blah blah, shopping, screw that!" Millicent grumbled.

"Precisely!" Hermione put in, suddenly backing Bulstrode one hundred percent. "It's so bothersome! I mean, it's nice that they are being supportive, but then again, is that really support? I mean, all gay men aren't fashionable."

"I certainly know nothing about clothes," Colin said quietly," but then again, I don't know much anyway."

"Oh phooey," Justin barked. "I know about fashion. I arrange my clothes by colour. But that does _not _mean it's all I talk about! Nor do I wish to be _oogled_ at by a pair of obnoxious twitty _girls_!"

"I don't mind 'em so much," Neville shrugged," but I definitely don't know the least bit about shopping. But you know, on the other hand, I know nothin' about Quidditch, either."

"Well, I certainly don't play sport!" Millicent exclaimed darkly. "Broom-flying's for little wispy girls anyway."

"Oi, don't be calling _me _wispy!" Ginny declared, grinning.

Hermione was apparently thinking the same thing Harry was, because she asked: "You have to fill us all in. Since _when _do you, Luna and Ginny hang out, Millicent? And… I'm Hermione by the way, you don't need to call me Granger unless you prefer it."

Millicent cocked an eyebrow, pleased. "Nice to finally meet you, Hermione. Well, y'know, we all starting getting real chummy since Luna and I have been dating."

"You _what?" _Hermione gasped.

"You didn't know?" burst out Ginny. "I guess it's not one of the first things you'd suspect, though."

"Not exactly!" Harry answered.

"Only about a month," Luna sighed," but you know, we're careful in public. I mean, two girls who also happen to be in different houses?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine what everyone would say," Millicent shrugged, again quiet.

"Does Pansy know?" asked Harry.

Millicent nodded. "Oh yeah. _She _knows. Support my ass!" she declared. "She's not quite as straight as a broomstick if you get my meaning—"

"She's sort of jealous, I guess," Luna put in.

--"Although she can't admit it."

"That's too bad," Colin voiced. "We just need to find a lady for her, then!"

"Don't look at me!" Ginny said shortly. "Pansy is a high maintenance sort of girl, not someone I need to become connected to."

Harry watched her. "So you're—"

"I think I'm bisexual, yeah. But don't worry, Harry. You've made yourself pretty clear and I won't write you gushy love poems anymore," she said, reaching across the teeny table and smacking Harry playfully in the arm. "Anyway, I need a girlfriend at the moment."

"Right," he said, relieved.

"So what's Susan's story?" asked Ginny in interest and Justin shrugged.

"She is _shy_," Justin voiced. "I don't even know much of what she's thinking, except that she… well, she's a very nice person to have around because she's very lax and quiet. But you know, that's one of the reasons she didn't show. She's extremely skittish, but she and Ernie have been very helpful to me."

"And Ernie?" Neville asked.

Justin rolled his eyes. "_Straighter _than a broomstick! _Believe _me, I've been there. He's nice about it, but, no, he most certainly likes women."

"Seems like all the good girls are straight, too," Ginny put in.

"Everyone is straight," Millicent said bluntly, and Harry knew precisely what she meant.

They were interrupted momentarily while a young wizard took their orders, and then Ginny leaned across the table once more.

"Speaking of straight," she said," where _is _my brother? He was talking about how great this was yesterday!"

"Don't listen to him. He's a liar," Hermione shrugged. "He's all in a snit because he doesn't want people thinking he's gay, which is stupid anyway because as we all know, he's the straightest pig there ever was!"

"The cheek!" Ginny gasped. "That little liar! I'll have to give him what for."

"I'll support you on that one," Harry said dryly.

"Must be awfully hard for him with his best mate being… you know," Luna voiced sympathetically.

"He doesn't know, and I'm keeping it that way! God, if he knew about me, he'd _never _sit near me again! He'd never _talk _to me again!"

"Wonder if that's such a bad thing," Ginny mused. "I love him an' all, but he is so _stupid."_

"I think everyone can relate to that feeling," said Hermione.

At that moment, their ice cream came, and they had to sort out which sundaes everyone had ordered, so that took quite a few minutes.

"I derno what his problem is," Ginny shrugged, digging into her double chocolate marshmallow sundae," I mean, we've known about Charlie for _ages _and he wasn't really bothered."

Harry snorted on his bubblegum soft serve. "_Charlie's gay?" __First year, Charlie rescuing Norbert. All his male friends, all of them rather perfect looking but still sort of crazy like Ron's brother. How Harry had wanted to be like them, all joking together._

"Oh. Ron never mentioned it?" asked Ginny.

"I knew," Hermione shrugged, "but only from your Mum."

"And now me," Ginny chortled. "Well, when you have seven kids, you kind of expect it! I mean, poor Percy, everyone has had their sights set on him since he was little! But he is just as straight as Ronald and then some, even though he _does _iron his ties and treat Crouch like his demanding wife."

This forced Harry _and _Hermione to choke on their treats; the visual was priceless and something very easy to envision.

"I always thought he was a right wanker myself," Millicent put in," no offense, Gin."

"He's not," the redhead shrugged. "Mum was cleaning and—" suddenly she broke out into raucous laughter.

""What?" squeaked Colin, who had been very quiet up until this point.

"Oh no," sighed Harry. "What did your Mum find?"

Ginny had to take a big intake of air before she went on. "Mum found this _awful _magazine with moving photos, a real dirty one—"

"In _Percy's _room?" Hermione demanded disapprovingly.

--"with these weird fetishes and leather and real whoreish girls!—"

"Percy?" shouted Harry.

All of the students laughed, besides Hermione, who was still looking distraught.

Justin shook his head. "And see, I get all this _crap _for being a pervert, at least that's what they _say. _I'm not perverted! At all!"

"Who says that? Hufflepuffs? I thought you were supposed to be _loyal_?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we're loyal all right, but nobody says 'no' to a gay joke, you know?"

Luna nodded. "All the houses are rather similar if you ask me."

"Yeah. All bastards," Millicent grumbled. "Stupid blokes and wee boy-loving girls who just like makeup, that's all this school has."

"But at least Pansy's—er, not all straight!" Neville offered. "You _did _say she liked girls, didn't you?"

"She likes Millicent," Ginny announced tersely. "But she's fixated on another girl at the moment."

Millicent sniggered.

"What? Who?" Colin asked.

Ginny, Luna and Millicent looked at each other.

"Draco," Millicent said.

Harry stiffened up, and Neville poked him once _again. _

"Really!" Neville exclaimed a bit too cheerfully. "She likes Draco, huh! Interestin' to see him there today, wan't it?"

"Not really," Millicent voiced. "We all know he's a little pouf."

"Mill!" Luna begged," he's rather depressed and you should talk about him that—"

"I'll talk how I want! If he doesn't like Pansy, he should _tell _her, _not _lead her on. Same with Blaise! Same with everyone in this _school. I am sick of his games. _He is a self-obsessed asshole who doesn't care who he hurts!"

"So… Blaise…?" Harry managed to get out coolly. (Well, not really, he was blushing furiously.)

"…Is an arrogant willy!" Millicent proclaimed. She was suddenly full of fire, and Harry made a vow to himself to _never _cross her. "He wants to make friends, but he's so quiet and always talks about his money so that he's hard to stand! Plus, he's been weird lately, not even talking to _us. _Well, talking to Draco, but they're a right pair, with their bloody secrets." She sighed. "Men. I will never understand them."

"I don't understand _any _of it!" Justin declared.

Harry and Neville once again made eye contact. They had _much _to discuss, but Harry certainly didn't want to bring it up here.

--

"They certainly gossip a lot," Hermione said that night in the common room. "I mean, it was sort of uncomfortable."

"I guess so," Harry said," but now we know that the idiots aren't all in Gryffindor."

"Just most of them," she said smartly. "But I _do _like Millicent. I hadn't thought I would."

Harry remembered Millicent's statement about men and smiled.

"I didn't know anythin' about any of them!" Neville sat back in his armchair. "It's sort of uncanny. It's our fifth year and we haven't really even _talked _to those people."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"And Draco," Hermione began," who would have known? I mean, how sad! That was one of _the _most pathetic things I've seen. And he's hardly a pouf in my mind, I mean he's almost as much of a pig as Ron."

Harry and Neville agreed very carelessly; they did not want Hermione to find out that they thought Malfoy was attractive, who knew what she would think!

"Right boys, I'm off to bed." Hermione got up and stretched. She looked a little bit gloomy all of a sudden and said matter-of-factly: "Guess Ron's still ditching us. Oh well."

"G'night, Hermione," Neville said, and Harry bid her the same. As soon as she was out of audible range, Neville turned to Harry and stared at him almost sadly.

"_What?"_

"What's the matter with all of us?" Neville asked.

"What do you _mean_?"

Neville sighed. "Hermione fancies Ron, and you and I like Draco and Blaise. We all fancy pricks!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I know. Sad, isn't it? We all seem to like guys who make us feel horrible about ourselves, but… you know, with _Malfoy, _it's purely a physical thing, you know, I really do hate him and I have since forever," Harry said boldly.

Neville's mouth twitched into an uneven smile. "No you don't, Harry."

"I know," the be-speckled boy whispered. "It's just—why would I be attracted to _Draco? _He's made my life Hell all these years, he's been cruel to our friends, he's just the worst in the school! I could like someone nice but I don't, not really, I mean…"

Neville grinned. "Yea' sound like me."

"I do," Harry agreed, laughing quietly. "I _have _liked nice guys before, but Draco is the best looking. Shallow but—"

"True, yeah. I know."

"But don't get me wrong, I'd very much prefer a nice guy!" Harry put in. "If I could find one that would take me."

"Oh, I'm sure they're here, Harry, and I know they'd take yea'," Neville told him firmly. "Guess you just have to look."

"Guess so. Well, you too, then, Neville! You deserve someone good, too, and I know there's a guy who will fancy you."

Neville looked hopeful. "Think so?"

"I know it!"

"…Thanks, Harry," Neville said enthusiastically.

"I mean, Justin, he seems rather normal. A bit mad maybe, but then which of us isn't?" Harry offered.

"Oh. Yeah, Justin seems really nice," said Neville, but for some reason, he looked a little let down. "Well, I—I guess we ought to go to bed."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, looking at him strangely. _'Must be about Malfoy or something, I guess.'_

* * *


	7. Saving Lives

**Seven: Saving Lives**

Come Monday, there was a definite change in the Hogwarts air, and the GSA non-supporters regarded it bewilderingly.

"Good morning, Millicent. Good weekend?" greeted Hermione, sitting down with the Gryffindors for breakfast but turning around to face the Slytherin table.

Ron's eyes bulged, almost like Umbridge and he began to cough on his tea.

Millicent shrugged. "All right, Hermione. Had to study for that bloody potions exam on Tuesday. Hope Snape goes easy on us."

"Does he ever?"

The girls laughed loudly, and were only matched by Ron's coughs, which were getting worse. Harry pounded him on the back a little more violently than was needed.

Ron breathed in and out heavily. _"Thanks… I guess… Godric, now my back… burns… Did… I just hear… Hermione… talk to…Bulstrode!?"_

"Yeah, Ron, think you did," Harry said, as though it was no big deal.

"Why?" asked Ron defiantly, recovering a bit. "She's probably going to meet Hermione by the knight after school and beat her up now!"

"Don't be silly, Ronald," Hermione chimed. "Millicent and I are friends."

"Harry, Hermione, Neville," nodded Justin flatly as he passed. _"Ron."_

Ron's voice rose to an indescribable falsetto: "Suddenly everyone hates me! I feel it! Honestly, what is _happening?"_

"So, did you do your homework for Charms?" Millicent shouted across the table. "I didn't."

"Me either," said Pansy from the left side of Bulstrode. "I rather hate Flitwick."

"I like him!" Hermione affirmed," and of course I did my homework, are you insane?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot who we was talking to," Millicent grinned.

Ron was shaking now.

Neville began to sniffle loudly into his sleeve to hide his laughter.

"Sorry I couldn't show on Saturday," Alica Spinett apologized, dropping in next to Hermione. "I'd all ready promised Fred and George I'd go into town with them. But don't worry, I'll be there next time, and I'm going to bring Angelina. I think Fred and George are making buttons. Y'know, to make fun of all the homophobes, we could sell them at the meeting or whatever."

"Great!" Hermione said. "Though I don't really support making fun of people, it would be great to have some badges to get the club's name out!"

"I'd buy one!" Luna said from behind.

"Oi, brother!' Ginny greeted, putting her arms around Ron's neck in a friendly type of chokehold. "Why weren't _you _there on Saturday, being that it was _your _idea. Wasn't it?" she asked slyly.

Pulling away from her, Ron looked wildly at everyone surrounding him and turned dark crimson. "I—I—I'm **not gay**!" he erupted. "I'm not gay and I just want you to leave me _alone!"_

"Bloody Hell, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, astonished. "This is worse than when you had to wear a dress to the Yule Ball."

"_I didn't ever—"_

"**Ron, shut up**!" she shouted in his ear. "No one thinks you're gay! Everyone just thinks you're a stupid _ass!"_

"I DON'T—I'M NOT STUPID. I just—just leave me _alone!" _Ron said again, and blushed worse.

"Ron, they were only having a bit of fun," Hermione voiced clearly, looking worried.

"_They. They? _It's always _they, _isn't it? No, you _never _notice yourself in all of it, do you? Gay this, gay that, Hermione, if you're a lesbian, then let's bloody well _hear _it!" Ron declared furiously.

Hermione cleared her throat. Harry gripped the edge of the table.

"I'm not a lesbian," she stated," God knows why not. If you weren't such a jerk all of the time, maybe I could actually explain a few things to you! But you know, _Ron Weasley, _you are the thickest of the thick and I really, truly can't tolerate you right now." And this time, it was Hermione who grabbed a piece of toast and took off.

Ron looked puzzled. "I don't—if she's—I hate!"

"_Bad _luck, oh Dense Head," Fred beamed. "Looks like you misread the signs _once _again."

"Maybe Trelawney can assist you in getting some crystal balls," George nodded.

Fred looked pissed. "Oi! We decided earlier _I _was to have that line! _I _thought it up!"

George and Fred began to engage in a sort of slapping fight you'd see between two twelve year old girls.

"I wish—" Ron began, his voice very loud, as to draw the attention away from his brothers' strange bickering," I wish there was a _RON alliance, for people who actually are nice to me!"_ He left then, but in the opposite direction of Hermione.

Harry sighed.

_He_ wished it didn't have to be like this.

--

It was hard to see Ron by himself, but there was certainly an upside to the GSA all ready: When Colin had been threatened near the bathrooms by Crabbe and Goyle, Millicent had stepped in and told them both to "shove off." Being that Millicent had more malice in her voice than either Vincent or Greg could ever _hope _to manage, they "shoved off" immediately.

A Slytherin girl named Frela Welt had called Justin a "Mudblood" during Charms class, and Blaise had casually remarked that her skirt was "making her ass look enormous." (When Hermione got wind of this, she tried to be respectful of Frela, but lost all control.)

And Slytherins weren't the only ones doing the taunting:

Seamus was trying to pass a petition that banned the Gay-Straight Alliance from ever meeting again. The twins put an end to that pretty quickly when they changed the title of Finnigan's petition to "WE SUPPORT SHEEP-BOFFERS IN IRELAND, LED BY FAMOUS SEAMUS!"

By Thursday, nobody _dared _to utter anything anti-gay, because Professor Snape had started taking points off for name-calling, and Professor McGonnagal had given a unplanned lecture on diversity that she tried to pass off as a "just because" lesson.

The fortunate ones so far were Blaise Zabini (nobody wanted to get him aggravated), Neville (he didn't seem to care, so he wasn't much fun to provoke), and Harry (because no one was actually certain of his sexual orientation, though he _did _receive an anonymous owl inquiring if he was "as queer as a three toed kappa").

'_Lucky as always,' _Harry thought, vaguely agitated that no one ever wished to impose on Famous Harry Potter. It wasn't that he _wanted _to be harassed, but _not _get harassed was so boring sometimes! Part of him wanted to scream "I AM GAY" and part of him wanted to hide underneath the Whomping Willow.

He headed off to the library to study. His break time wasn't the same as anyone he knew so he thought he could do something productive for once. Trudging down the narrow steps of the second tower, he paused when he heard voices.

"Do you like it, Malfoy? Do you like it?'

"_No, I told you I don't!"_

"Don't give me that! You're a bleeding faggot, just say it and I'll stop!"

"_I said I'm not!"_

"Tell the _truth_, Malfoy, I saw you go in there!"

Harry drew a breath and looked very inspired, though he knew what he was about to do could turn out to be incredibly stupid.

He raced down the stairway and out into the common area and stood, gaping.

Cormac McLaggen had Draco Malfoy pinned down on the floor, his fist gripping the boy's robe as to keep him down. Draco wasn't moving much; Cormac was a pretty muscular boy.

Harry didn't want to hit Draco, so he pulled out his wand and called out: "_Hey! Mclaggen!"_

Instantly, the boy jumped up off the floor, freeing Malfoy.

Cormac was running at Harry, Harry had to think fast.

"_Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry bellowed, his forehead sweating profusely.

Just two feet away from Harry, Cormac stopped short and fell to the floor, his eyes hateful.

Draco stared at Harry from the floor.

Harry stared back.

"You—" Draco began, his voice higher than usual, reminding Harry instantly of Ron. He cleared his throat and tried again: "You _didn't have to do that, Potter."_

"A thank you would be sufficient," Harry remarked coolly.

Draco made a face. "I had it handled, you know. You Gryffindors always want to steal the show away, don't you?"

"Malfoy, for fuck's sake, he had you pinned to the floor," Harry said loudly, aggravated.

"I know but you—" Draco looked flustered, he got up and began to back away—"you _didn't _have to butt in—you didn't have to _watch _that!"

"I stopped it, Malfoy! God! I'm not the one to blame!" Harry's heart was pounding something terrible, but his stomach felt like he was falling.

"I _hate _your sympathy. I hate it more than I hate when _you _pick on me!"

"I never pick on you!"

"Get stuffed, Potter!"

"If it weren't for me, Malfoy, you might've just taken your own advice!"

Draco's mouth fell open, but then, he played it cool. "See, that's precisely what I mean. Later, Pottie." He narrowed his eyes and sped away down the next staircase.

Harry reddened. "No! That isn't what I meant—I mean, I—". He chased after Malfoy, almost tripping over McLaggen in the process. "Come back."

"No!"

"Malfoy, come on, I was only helping!" Harry caught up to Draco and seized him by the back of his robes.

Stopping, Malfoy sighed. "What? Are you going to try the same now?" he asked elegantly.

"No," barked Harry. "I just want you to listen! I'm trying to help you—no one in the club wants you hurt, we're all in the same boat—"

"And what boat is _that? _No, I think I'm made from different material than any of you, Potter, and it would be best if you let go of me—"

-"Hear me _out, Malfoy! _Can't we call a truce? I mean, we're both in the club! We shouldn't be completely foul to each other!"

Draco whipped around, knocking Harry backward. His eyes glittered. "I'm all for ignoring you, Potter, so don't worry about being not being foul."

He simpered at Harry's obvious awkwardness, and strode away, once more his confident self.

--

"_You did what?" _Neville cried out so loudly, that Harry threatened to silence him with a charm, and they both broke out into laughter.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "I really didn't like McLaggen in the first place, but that was just—"

"Horrible! What a leech!" Neville declared.

"A _what?"_

"Oh, it's something my gran calls people she thinks are awful."

"Right."

"So, anyway, _you and Malfoy spoke!?"_

"Well, not really. He mostly just snarled at me, like it was _me _who did it!"

Neville sighed. "Talk about high-maintenance! Do you reckon he knows?"

"Knows what, I'm gay?"

"That, and the fact you fancy him!"

Harry was suddenly worried. "No! I mean, I sure hope not. I don't think I'm _too _obvious about it."

"It must've been pretty strange though, you saving his life and all."

"I didn't save his _life!" _Harry declared, chortling.

Neville looked serious. "I mean it as a metaphor! A symbol, Harry! It's like the classics!"

Harry looked at Neville quizzically.

"Gran made me read classics the summer of third year 'cause I said I was bo'ed. It wasn't _so _bad, though I wished all the women would quit whining and just impose on the blokes," he shrugged.

"I like you and your grandmother more every second!" Harry announced.

Neville beamed.

* * *


	8. Enemy Spy

**Eight: Enemy Spy **

"Order! Order!" called out Hooch, playfully. "My, this is quite a turnout!"

It was partly true, but because the new people who _did _show up were mostly loud, they made it seem like the club was bustling.

Fred and George were there as promised, selling their **'I'M NOT STOOPD YOU ARE' **shirts for five galleons each, and Alicia was there, along with Angelina. Ernie MacMillan had also shown up and to Harry's discomfort, so had Cho Chang, who kept looking his way in interest.

Justin and Colin were actually chatting animatedly (it seemed that Finch-Fletchley's raging pessimism was cancelled out by Creevey's fearless chirrupy nature). Luna and Millicent were actually together this time, Luna balanced delicately on Millicent's knee, and that left Pansy stewing in the corner. Lavender and Pavarti looked decidedly out of place—sometime during the week, they had discovered that this was not a gay-shopping-friend-hookup club. Harry figured they'd be better off in the Ron Alliance, where at least they'd be drooled on when they tried to act charming.

But Harry was worried, seeing that Malfoy hadn't returned, and _this time, _Snape was all ready in the back office. _'What if I ran him off for good?' _ Harry wondered. _'What if I'd just ignored it? Then maybe he'd have come in here and spoken about it. What if I ruined any chance of—oh my god, I am so stupid. There's no chance of anything, there's no basis on which to start any sort of relationship with the blond bugger!' _

"Granger and I were thinking," Hooch continued," that today's topic should concern being out, since that's been such a deal to a lot of you lately. Tell us, if you wish, about home life with the subject, school, let us know if you'd _like _ to be out here… Just so that we can start giving support."

"Hoochy-Hooch!" Fred called.

"Yes?" Hooch looked amused.

"If we're straight, can we make up a coming out story?"

"Weasley, you told me you were going to take this seriously!"

George stood up. "What he means is, can we tell Charlie's coming out story? He won't mind, we're only borrowing it. It's age-old, Hoochy. Prime stuff."

Hooch sighed. "That isn't your story to tell, Fred or George. It's Charlie's."

Fred sighed.

"I'll go first. Again!" Ginny declared, throwing the twins a _don't-be-stupid _ look, which Harry was finding out she was very good at. "I think Mum guessed all ready—"

"Oh totally," George sighed.

"Ages ago," nodded Fred," when you used to run amok in Percy's old pants."

"Can I _stupefy _them?" Ginny whined, and Hooch shook her head, but gave the twins her own version of The Look, which was much less terrifying than Ginerva's and nowhere near the one Hermione could dish out. Fred and George both made like they were locking their lips shut with invisible keys. "_Right," _Ginny continued. "Anyway, Mum's probably guessed, and no doubt she's slightly disappointed."

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, because I'm her one girl. But I'm not a very good one, am I! Mum wanted at least _one _being in her household to wear skirts and speak girl. But I'm afraid I'm just not like that. I mean, yes, I like boys, too but I'm not—I dunno. Giggly?"

Pavarti and Lavender looked a bit huffy.

"And Dad," Ginny went on," he just doesn't even _get it. _ And I mean that in the best way possible, because he's not biased about what he doesn't get! He doesn't get _anything!" _

Harry thought this was hardly fair, but Fred and George were nodding, and, after all, Mr. Weasley wasn't Harry's dad.

Ginny shrugged. "The twins once took out the kitchen wall and Fred ran off. Dad just sat down and had his egg and toast like usual while Mum and Percy hit George with cooking mitts. Then Dad asked an hour later why on earth they were treating him so badly! Dad _still _asks about when Charlie will get married! To a **woman!**" She kicked a chair. "I just want it to be something people talked about anyway! Well," she said morosely," I think I'm done."

"Mood-killer," whispered Fred. "So who's next?"

"My gran doesn't care," Neville volunteered. "I told 'er, and yea' know, it's not the first thing she would have wanted and she seemed a wee bit uncomfortable for a bit, but she don't mind, really. She says there are worse things." He smiled. "I was awfully surprised because she's usually very set in her way and strict-like, but she—she was really nice about it. "

George applauded. "And the mood returns!"

Right as Fred pointed at Harry to share, Harry felt the need to use the restroom. _'Figures,' _he thought, but it was going to be quick anyway.

Cho gazed at him, smiling.

"I'm not out, really. Not at all," he stated. "And I certainly won't ever be with the muggles. I think Uncle Vernon would hold a rally against me personally in the front yard. Yeah, my aunt would wear her best dress for that one."

There was scattered laughter. Chang's expression turned from a simple smile to a heartfelt one. Harry took a breath and went on.

"Especially with Dudley's new boxing talents. I mean, it's sort of like the world at its worst, can't imagine what Dudders would do if he knew I was…" Harry trailed off. It was still strange to say it. "I just really don't think being all-myself is such a good idea—"

"Not only are they the muggles who make muggles look bad, they're the heterosexuals who make heterosexuals look bad," Hermione sighed.

"Honestly," Harry nodded. "But er—I'll be right back," he said quickly.

"Sure then, I'll go," Justin offered.

Harry got up quietly and headed out the door, opening it, and slamming it firmly shut behind him.

Someone was lying on the floor next to the doorway, and when Harry stepped out, this hooded person did a sort of roll in fear.

"What the—" Harry began.

It was Malfoy, once again crouching on the floor. "Damn," he said quietly.

Harry ignored his horrible urge for the bathroom and crossed one leg over the other. "You seem to be fond of the ground lately," was what he got out. _'Stupid. Dick! Stupid.' _

But a sort of _smile _crossed Draco's face before he could shake it off. He stood up gracefully. "That's right, Potter," he said sarcastically," I just love it. As much as you love Weasley."

"What sort of comeback is that?" Harry asked crassly. "And anyway, what _were _you doing on the floor?"

He noticed that Draco was holding his wand.

"You were trying to listen in," Harry voiced, knowing this was the reason.

Draco blushed, but unlike Ron's harsh crimson, it made his cheeks fresh peach. "_No!" _he barked savagely. "I'm not some enemy spy! I was just—"

--"Spying," Harry put in. "Right, well, whatever you say, Malfoy. You know, you _could _just be civil and go in the room."

"I can do anything I want, Potter."

"So why _don't _you?" Harry demanded.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whatever are you speaking about?"

"You're such a fake. Everyone says so. You like to play people! You try to act so tough! You can't have the best of both worlds, Malfoy, or else the rest of us would be glad to have that luxury as well!" Harry snapped, his heart pounding in his chest once more. All he wanted was to give Draco some sympathy, but every time he opened his mouth, all he could do was shout at the boy.

Malfoy stared at him, unfazed. "You'd know a lot about faking, Pottie. Speaking _of, _quit pretending you don't have to use the loo and just do so all ready, honestly, you're making me twitch."

Harry's eyes widened. Draco sneered at him.

Clearly defeated, Harry turned around, reddening, and starting toward the dungeon bathrooms.

"That's right, Potter."

"Thought you were ignoring me!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. But Godric help him: he was grinning from ear to ear.

--

Harry finished as quickly as was possible. He had made up his mind in the restrooms that he was going to ask Malfoy directly whether or not he was interested in guys. _'Be casual about it,' _he told himself,' _just say you heard rumours about him and Blaise and you just wanted the truth. Act like you don't care either way. If he asks why you want to know, don't look like an idiot. Pretend you didn't want to know in the first place. Yeah, pretend he heard you wrong.' _

Harry turned the corner and his heart stopped for an instant. Malfoy was gone.

Feeling like kicking something, he cursed himself for being so slow about things. He'd just have to wait. He entered the Potions classroom where Neville was looking wildly at him. Harry gave Neville a funny look and slid into the seat next to him. Angelina was talking about how everyone thought she was queer just because she was in sports; it seemed like everyone was enthralled, which was a really good sign. Harry guessed that no one else had really wanted to share, everyone was talking, and it was sort of just like friends hanging out.

Neville coughed loudly. Harry looked at him strangely again, but Neville kept cocking his head. _Finally, _Harry took a hint and glanced at the back of the classroom.

Beside Parkinson was Draco, and he was smirking right at Harry.

Harry attempted to look peeved, but then turned around in an instant and smiled stupidly.

"I reckoned he'd show up," Neville whispered in Harry's ear. "Leastways I hoped it."

"You and me _both," _said Harry.

"All right!" Hooch said. "Does anyone else wish to share?" _Anyone else _must have meant Draco Malfoy because she was staring straight at him.

Feeling like it was unbearable to avert his gaze, Harry had to turn around and stare to the back of the room. Unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea.

Draco looked extremely uncomfortable and said nothing, giving passive glances over his left and right shoulders, when only the back wall was behind him.

Hooch cleared her throat. "Okay! Well, then, that wraps up our meeting!"

"So, lot, who's in for ice cream?" Ginny asked the room. Judging by the flailing gestures Fred and George were making, they were most certainly in. Alicia couldn't, but Angelina could. Luna hopped off Millicent's lap and they both stood, holding hands, nodding. Millicent stared at the back of the room.

"Come on, you guys," she barked hoarsely. "Show some Slytherin pride!"

Blaise shrugged. Pansy smirked and Draco looked like he was never going to budge.

Millicent looked flinty. She balled her hand into a fist. "Stop being such right snobs and come eat ice cream, goddamnit! What's your deal? We're all queers! Stop acting like you're better!" she yelled.

Hooch looked worried, and for a second, it looked like she was going to step in.

The three Slytherins looked at each other, and then at Millicent. Wordlessly, one by one, they each got up.

--

The table-setups were odd, and the first fifteen minutes were murder. At one table were Fred, Angelina, Hermione, Millicent and Luna, Pansy and Colin. At the other table sat George, Neville, Justin, Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Draco.

Ginny, easily the most social, kept attempting to bring up topics she thought everyone would like. Quidditch was the simplest one, and at least most of them could say something about it, especially Draco, who had been silent on the way over. However, Neville, Blaise and Justin knew nothing of the sport. In fact, Blaise went as far as to call it "totally brainless."

Wincing, Harry tried to talk about homework, but that just got everyone in a bad mood.

"None of the teachers at that school know how to grade. McGonnagal gave me a horrible mark on my end of quarter paper. I hate her. She's such an old fussbudget," Draco said snidely.

"I'm failing Snape," Neville put in.

"That's because you're brainless," Blaise said plainly. It seemed to be his favourite word.

Harry hated to think it, but maybe Blaise and Draco _were _ a couple. And if they were, maybe they were perfect for each other. However, from what he could tell, there was nothing familiar about the way they treated each other. They seemed like they were only friends, but then again, they could have been keeping face in public.

George was out of his element. He kept trying to make everyone laugh, but it only made everything more awkward.

Justin tried. "So, how's everyone doing in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Horrible," Ginny sighed. "That bitch is always on my case!"

"Shh, little sister," George said loudly," the Ministry is _watching you. _In fact, there might be a recording device in your ice cream dish."

"They are!" Draco declared, and George looked blown away that _Malfoy _was agreeing with him. "They've raided our manor time and time again, and I don't even know what it's about!"

"Well, I'm sure Dad has a good reason," Ginny shrugged.

"Point is, _my _ Father's got all these secrets and then he doesn't want anyone _else _to have secrets," Draco said.

"I can agree with that," Neville nodded, eying Blaise fearfully, as though he might be mocked again. "Adults always have private things that we can't know about, but we can never have anything hidden—"

"Yeah! I mean, I guess it's like Percy," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh no," George exclaimed. "You didn't tell the porn story, did you?" He began to snicker uncontrollably.

Harry grinned, shaking his head.

"Yeah! I did!" Ginny exclaimed. "And, I mean, I'm _sure _ our mums and dads have done things like that, like hiding something personal, in their pasts! But they never think back to that, do they!?"

Blaise snorted. "That's because parents are brainless. Year after year, my mother buys me these ugly, boorish clothes. Thick, brown sweaters. Corduroy pants, these real garish fashions, these extremely _masculine _ clothes. No shape, none at all! I can't believe she even _buys _them, let alone for _me!" _

"I'm just glad I don't have six _sisters!" _ Ginny stated firmly. "Imagine having to wear hand-me-down skirts all the time."

--

"Wait a second!" Harry called.

Everyone had finished their desserts, and Blaise and Draco were leaving, chatting inactively. Harry, walking behind them, had a fleeting realization that the two boys were built similarly: thin, poised frames and small feet, both wearing black boots. They were just perfect looking in general, bringing out the best in each other's features, Blaise's skin inky and Draco's ashen. Blaise had a definite swing to his walk while Draco, much shorter, was just very posed. _'It's like they're better than other guys. Shit. Why am I messing this up?' _ Harry thought frantically, but he'd all ready spoken.

Both boys turned around to face him, their faces quizzical, one of Blaise's hands on his hips.

"Hi," said Harry very foolishly.

They kept staring. Blaise had his eyebrow cocked upward as though Harry were an amusing child. Draco was smirking.

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace and—talk, Malfoy. Like, I know you're…" He struggled greatly with his words. "New," he got out.

Draco and Blaise gave each other Looks.

Harry's heart was pounding.

"New?" Draco questioned and gave a short, contemptuous chortle.

But Blaise was grinning.

They gave each other the Look again.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not? I haven't got anything better to do."

Blaise's eyes fell upon Harry and he looked… what? Harry tried to pick apart Blaise's facial expression. It wasn't jealous. Was it _amusement? _

"Go on, Draco," Blaise said lightly, his eyelashes fluttering almost exactly like a girl. "Have fun," he purred. He pushed Malfoy forward lightly, and turned on his heel, swinging his bookbag all the way.

As soon as Blaise had gone off, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Hi," he said again.

"Articulate, aren't we, Potter?" Draco said with a sneer. "Talking to you is going to be like having a conversation with the stuttering siren of Grospor. We're obviously not going to get anywhere."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Ooh, he's good with the insults, though, isn't he?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Sorry," put in Harry," but it's just—we've been picking on each other so long that it's like, second-nature to—"

"I don't want your _sorries, _Potter. Just tell me what you have to say!" Draco ordered, his eyes shining.

Harry paused. "Look, do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"No," Draco shrugged. "If you have something to tell me, then tell me."

Harry supposed this was all right, since no one was really around. "Er—"

"Here we go again with the stammering!"

"Malfoy!" Harry paused and shot the boy a frown. "I just want to know—"

"Yes?" Draco's eyes were darkening again and he pulled his arms a little tighter.

"Malfoy, are you in the alliance just to be there or do you actually fancy blokes?" Harry inquired quickly, slurring quite a few of the words together, sort of like when he'd attempted to ask Cho to the ball.

As though he hadn't expected the question, Draco's mouth twinged. He took an intake of breath, and then looked fierce again. "_Why, Potter? Do you?" _

Harry nodded. "Yes," he said decisively.

Draco looked taken aback. "Oh. You—" his mouth widened into a smirk again. "Gay. Harry Potter, gay. Ah, how great is _this!" _

"Mal-foy," Harry sighed. "I was just wondering because you seemed really uncomfortable, and if you're not, tell me, then I won't ask you anymore. I'll leave you alone. Forever. I mean, if you'd like that, I was only wondering, I don't care—"

"Don't care, hm? Funny, it sounds like you really _do _care. For one thing, you're shaking." Draco was definitely enjoying having the upper hand.

"All right. I'm interested. And I don't want to offend you."

"Offend me with _what?" _

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted, and a great deal of people in the surrounding area turned around to stare.

Draco chuckled darkly. "Fine, fine, fine. I've had my fun." He paused. "I can't believe _Harry Potter is gay." _ Harry glared. "Okay, _now _ I've had my fun."

"Now can you answer my question?"

Immediately, all of Malfoy's prior courageousness fell flat. He stepped forward a little, and his voice was very low:

"I'm not gay," Draco Malfoy said.

"Oh," replied Harry, his insides dropping. "Well, then, that's great—"

--"Wait a second!" the blond exclaimed. "I'm _not _gay, I like women, I've snogged loads of girls, don't think I haven't! But lately I've just… well, I've been having _feelings. _ I don't—I don't know if it makes me gay," Draco said softly. "But maybe I _do _ fancy blokes."

"Oh," said Harry again, this time much more cheerfully. "That's fine, then, isn't it?"

"It's not all birdies and rainbows, Potter," Draco snapped. "_No, _it's not fine. Which is why I was advised to attend the alliance." He crossed his arms again. "Happy?"

Harry tried to sound gruff: "Guess," he said casually. "So, how do you feel about that truce now?"

Draco matched Harry's gruffness perfectly. "Fine, I guess. But don't get too chummy. You're still Harry Potter." With that, he headed on his way, effortlessly, smoothly.

Harry didn't know _what _ to think.


	9. How Slytherin

**Chapter Nine: How Slytherin**

_Potter,_

_Still can't believe you're gay. Sends me into a fit of hysteria every time I think it! Anyway, you should meet me in the library at noon, and be sure to consult your dictionary first: 'erm', 'er', and 'uhm' aren't words. _

_--D.M._

_PS: You called me "new." I beg your pardon, I'm hardly "new."_

Harry's clammy hands dropped the letter straight into his porridge.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked loudly, and he snapped back to life.

"Yeah, fine." He grabbed the note and stuffed it into his pocket, reddening. "Very fine, or, I mean, really fine, er—no, not er, I mean—"

Hermione looked concerned, but kept reading the newspaper.

"What is it Harry?"

Turning to the side, Harry looked in awe at Ron, who had actually spoken to him. "Well, it's—" he reddened deeper. "It's really nothing at all!"

Ron seemed slightly disgruntled at this response. "Right. Okay."

"Ron, really, it's nothing."

"I said _okay," _the redheaded boy barked, and continued to eat his breakfast.

His head spinning, Harry checked out the Slytherin table very casually. Blaise was snickering, and Draco had his hand over his mouth. Both were looking straight at him.

Harry felt like jumping up and running away, but resisted the urge.

"What happened?" Neville whispered from Harry's side.

He turned to look at the boy with a vexed expression. _"There's nothing wrong!" _he declared. "Nothing!"

Neville also fell silent, and focused on his tea.

Feeling very over-heated, Harry tried to ignore everything and tried instead to focus on making time go faster. He wanted it to be noon.

--

It was eleven fifty-five, and Harry was pacing near the checkout desk. _'What if he doesn't show?' _he thought negatively. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. In fact, he kept sighing, and loudly, too.

Finally, Madame Pince crept out of the backroom and looked dangerous: "Boy! You're disturbing the literature!"

"Sorry, ma'am." Harry checked the time. Noon, exactly noon. _'Nope, he won't show,' _he said to himself, and headed to the door.

"Honestly, Potter, you didn't even check around for me," drawled a cool voice from behind him. He wheeled around to see Draco clutching a leather-bound book and sneering.

"Malfoy," he said in a deep voice.

"Yes, hello," the blond said haughtily.

"Well, what's this about?" All of a sudden, Harry was very irate. He was tired of people asking him what the matter was, he was sick of being different, and he had a bad feeling that Draco was only here to play some sort of joke.

Malfoy's grey eyes lowered. "You got my letter, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I just thought, since you're fond of talking and all—" Draco began primly, one pale hand falling to his side.

"That what?" Harry demanded, wishing he had the will to quit staring at that perfect hand.

"Gentlemen!" barked Pince," voices! Voices!"

Harry gestured for Draco to follow him, and he led the boy quickly to the back of the library, until they were standing outside the Restricted Section. Only a Slytherin girl prefect was standing anywhere near, and she was a good nine rows away.

"Look Malfoy," said Harry deeply," if you think this some kind of lark, if you're playing some great game, I want to know about it right _now, _and I mean _now! _I don't have time for you to be messing about with me like this. If you want to have your jollies by pulling some foul stunt, then, ha ha, you got me, I'm here, go laugh it up with Blaise!" Harry's hands were balled into fists, his teeth clenched.

Malfoy looked amused, but a bit timid, and Harry realized that the boy hadn't ever seen him this agitated. Paling a bit, Malfoy shifted feet. "I'm not having any laughs," he said in a very small voice.

Harry waited, convinced that Malfoy was fooling around.

"Blaise can really be a bitch sometimes," Draco continued, but Harry was surprised to hear that he was still speaking very quietly. "And as you surely know, sometimes I'm a real bastard, so I suppose that makes Blaise and me a right pair."

Harry waited, though he wanted to know the definition of _pair._

"Anyway, what I'm saying is, I apologise if our body language could have been interpreted differently than we meant, because this isn't some _lark_ as you stated so harshly."

Still not convinced, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you write me that note?"

"Blaise told me I needed to quit moping around and start investigating," Draco said off-handedly.

"And what does that mean?"

Draco blanched.

"What?"

"Good _Salazaar, _Potter, you are thicker than thick. No wonder you're Weasley's best mate."

"Malfoy, don't talk to me about best mates, look who _you _run with!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco grinned. "Crabbe and Goyle? Fair enough. Seems like ignorance is bliss, doesn't it? Don't you so _wish _you could be Weasley for a day?"

Harry said nothing, but didn't deny it.

"Anyway, I was told that I need to perfect my communication skills, and someone else told me to try and connect with people, and since I'm realizing lately that the people I thought I liked are really the people I can't stand, I decided that since I thought I hated you, maybe I only didn't know you," he finished eloquently.

Slack-jawed, Harry watched him.

Almost like his father, Draco smirked. "Dear, dear, seems I've made a mess of the English language. Ah, well, we're on equal ground now."

Harry was still quiet.

"Oh, Potter, do say something," Draco said mockingly. "The silence is killing me."

Harry snorted," It seems, Malfoy, that you're asking me for assistance."

Draco looked annoyed. "I knew you'd be difficult—"

"You bet your _life _I'm going to be difficult! Every year's been hell with you, and now you came crawling to me—"

--"Knew you'd gloat!"

--"to help you out of your misery," Harry finished, his smile flashing. "How Slytherin."

"Tsk, tsk, what a Gryffindor reaction, _crawling back_," Draco huffed.

Harry laughed. "Naw, of course we'll help you. We're _Gryffindors _after all… I… I guess I was just thinking I realized the same thing a few months ago. Except for the fact that the people I thought I liked really _are _the people I like. Er—yes, I mean—"

Draco's mouth twitched. "I just need to branch out," he said. "Meet new people, people who actually—" he trailed off. "Are different from the people I know now. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with Crabbe or Goyle, but it does get a bit… Awkward."

Harry could totally relate, although he could see many things the matter with Crabbe and Goyle, beginning with the fact that they looked like small mountains. "Right, well," he started, attempting to sound more friendly than anything. He didn't want to scare Draco away, not that the boy _could _be scared away. "If you're going to be civil to me, it's the whole gang or nothing."

Draco made a face. "The _whole _gang? Creevey, too?"

"Yeah, him, too."

"_Neville Longbottom!?" _protested Draco.

Harry nodded. "_Especially _Neville Longbottom. Come on, Malfoy! He's absolutely fine, a little different, but nice."

"Sure, I know that," snapped Draco as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You _do _need to tell him to be a little bit more discreet about checking Blaise out, though. It gets a bit maddening."

"Right," Harry grinned. He was glad that Draco didn't mention anything about Neville checking _him _out. Or for that matter, about Harry checking him out. _'Maybe I'm not so obvious. Better keep it that way.'_

But suddenly, that pale, perfect hand was being thrust toward Harry for the second occasion. "Then, Potter. How about it? Going to refuse me this time?"

"Only if you insist on being a nasty little cur," grinned Harry.

"_Oh, but what's the fun in promising to be good?"_ Draco asked strongly, his white fingers twirling in mid-air.

Harry's mouth went dry, and he wished for a second that _he _was the one holding the book so he could use it to shield the front of his trousers, where he was experiencing a very embarrassing reaction to Draco's murmuring voice. Instead, he gripped Draco's hand forcefully as to draw the blond boy's attention away from _that_ area if in case he just happened to glance down.

"Yeah, of course I accept!" Harry put in cogently, and perhaps a little too loudly, for Malfoy smirked quite a bit and raised his light eyebrow before pulling his hand out of the shake. _'Go down,' _he urged himself, _'stop it.'_

"This is quite unexpected," Draco said slowly. "But, you know, I always _have _admired you."

"Yeah?" Harry asked casually, wanting Malfoy to stop talking all together at this point. _'Just don't look down.' _"I mean, yeah, I've always liked you, too." Harry's eyes grew wide. "I mean--!"

"Don't worry, Potter," Malfoy declared, smiling. "I know what you mean. And I guess I'm sorry that so much negativity has transpired between the two of us."

"You guess? You _are _a bastard," Harry exclaimed with a short laugh, relieved that his feelings had passed.

"Maybe so," continued Draco, grey eyes glistening," but this _bastard _just apologized, and I think someone else better start wising up."

"Oh yeah? Well, then, I'm sorry, too, I guess."

"There, well, you're a bit of a bastard yourself, famous Harry Potter."

"Nice of you to say."

"But no," Draco shook his head," I won't be wanting your autograph. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check this book out, end of week study test for Potions and all." He stared at Harry intensely and then turned around.

"What?" Harry declared. "That was the talk? Come on, Malfoy, you had more to say than that, didn't you?" He didn't mean to sound so obsessive, but he didn't want Draco to go. He wanted to crack that boy's mysteries and decode his inner core so badly that his head was beginning to pound.

"No, I'm quite finished," Malfoy said, still walking, and Harry fell in place beside him. "Unless you had something to say to me."

Harry wasn't good at these sorts of things, but even _he _though he detected a note of hopefulness in Malfoy's voice. "Well—" he had to think of something to say, anything to draw out the conversation—" you're only _just _working on your Potions assessment?"

"Yes, and your point?"

"You said it yourself, Malfoy, it's due tomorrow!"

Draco looked pleased. "And I expect you have yours all finished, then?" he tested.

"No—"sputtered Harry," but I've been working on mine since last Monday! And you're _just _now starting it, are you sure?"

"Think I can remember what I start and don't start, Potter. I like to do most of my work the day before it's due. Gives me a little thrill," he said sarcastically, clapping the volume onto the checkout desk where Madame Pince marked it and dropped it back into his hands.

Harry watched the blond," Yeah, so when you procrastinate like that, bet you get _really _good scores." He smiled sardonically.

"Actually, I do," Malfoy nodded. "All Os, no fails."

"What about that exam of McGonagal's? Did you study for _that _the night before?"

Draco opened the library door for Harry on the way out," Nope. Didn't study at all."

"Er, thanks, well, there you go, that's probably why you got a poor grade."

"No, Potter, your old girl Mcgonagal just doesn't like me. I scored an eighty percent. Worst of this year, it was really a pity, Father was vehement."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "_You _scored an _eighty _percent and you think that's the _worst?"_

"Yes," Draco blinked," why, did you expect something different from me?"

"I just thought you were sort of a slacker."

"Not at _all_," Draco proclaimed. "I do my work! Maybe not when I _should_, but I do it. Anyway, why do you think Crabbe and Goyle hang around me, just for kicks? For _answers, _Potter."

Harry nodded. That definitely made sense. "Wow… I just never would've thought you were some star student. I thought your dad was always around bullying you because you were messing up all the time!" he blurted, and witnessed a drastic change to Malfoy's appearance.

The blond puckered his lips and bristled up. "My father doesn't _bully _me, Potter," he snarled, his cheeks pinkening. "He has high standards, if that's what you meant."

"Sorry—I didn't mean it that way, he's just, always—"

"Just drop it, okay?" Draco requested flatly. It was very quiet for a few seconds before Malfoy went on: "So, what are you, some sort of failing student, then?"

Harry shook his head, smiling at Draco's bluntness. "Naw, I get by. Not exactly _Os _in everything—oh, wipe that grin off your face—but I do pretty well."

"Funny, how I'm better then you and yet _you're _the chosen one," Draco said plainly. "Ah, well, there's got to be some compensation, right?"

'_Like I'm a clumsy git and you're drop-dead gorgeous?' _Harry thought stupidly but nodded. "I guess so."

"Potter, I have to go," the blond said abruptly, gesturing to the book.

"Right! Well, why don't you do something with Neville and I tomorrow! You know, we could study or whatever, I dunno!" Harry put in loudly, not really as a suggestion but as an order.

Draco, again, looked amused. "Sounds _interesting," _he said delicately. "Meet me by the lake, then. Three o'clock."

"Sure!" Harry grinned, his heart pounding.

"And I'll be bringing Blaise," Draco added.

Harry was almost certain his next facial expression was obviously readable. "Oh," he muttered.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, like his didn't know what to make of the boy, and walked off.

"Wait!" Harry cried.

Feigning boredom, Draco turned around. "Hm?"

"You said in your note that you aren't new," Harry said quickly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Precisely what I'd written, Potter. It isn't like I jumped on the bandwagon because you're famous." He smirked. "I'm not _new _at certain things."

"What--"

"We can talk later, Potter. I've got to do my homework. You'd best do yours, too."

--

"You did _what?" _Neville demanded, as soon as Harry had let him in on the little plan.

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly. "Well, it's just going to be a study group, or—"

"I won't know what to say! I won't know what to _wear! _Obviously no brown sweaters, right? But what if all I've _got _is horrible fashion? What are we going to _do?" _Neville looked on the verge of tears, and in all the excitement, Trevor hopped away to safety.

Harry was worried. "_Nev. _It's _just _a study session."

"What's just a study session?" asked a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Neville said weakly.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

"Hello, boys," she greeted. "What's a study session?" she repeated.

"Oh, you know," Harry put in, and trailed off.

"Just with Slytherins," Neville nodded.

Harry gave him a sharp kick in the leg.

Hermione smiled brightly. "A _study session with Slytherins? _Delightful! I always try to be so friendly to them!"

"Yeah, well, it's the worst of the lot."

"Malfoy."

"Ooh, I've been _so _intrigued by him ever since he's been coming to the meetings. I was hoping I could help him out; he looked so lost!" Hermione continued. "And of course, you lot wouldn't stay on task without me, so of course I'll have to tag along."

Neville and Harry eyed each other.

"The thing is—" Harry began.

"I _know, _but if you're going to have a study session, you have to study. That's all there is to it, Harry. Where shall I meet you?"

"By the lake tomorrow around three," Neville whispered sadly.

Harry kicked him once more.

"Excellent!" Hermione said, clapping her hands, and proceeded to work out a study guide for the next day.

"Oh dear,"Neville muttered, rubbing his leg. "I'm sorry-- I was just so nervous!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, but he _was _a little vexed that _Hermione _would be coming along now. _'What if they start in with the Mudblood business? What if Hermione figures out that I fancy Malfoy-- she's not daft, she's bound to! And what if Draco likes Neville more? And what if **Blaise **and Draco are a **couple**?'_

All of a sudden, Harry caught Neville's nervousness as though it were some sort of plague.

"I know how you feel," he grumbled.

* * *


	10. Mass Confusion of an Utmost Degree

**Chapter Ten: Mass Confusion of an Utmost Degree **

Halfway through Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron looked over his book and punched Harry in the arm.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered, amazed that Ron was once again making contact with the outside world.

"Hermione says you're going to study with Malfoy."

'_Oh please no.' _"Yeah," Harry said in a funny sort of choking voice. "Well, you know, at first it was just Neville and I but you know Hermione."

"Yeah, she's such a savior."

"Yeah, heh. Anyway, you shouldn't come," Harry said quickly. "It's going to be really bad. Really stupid. Awful."

"Don't _worry_," Ron exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. "I wouldn't study for a thousand chocolate frogs. And I wouldn't study with _Malfoy _for a veela!"

Harry smiled, and all of a sudden, Ron's prior attitude didn't matter so much. "So, have you been talking to Hermione again, then?"

"Off and on," Ron shrugged. "I really don't get her problem." He made certain that Granger was still engrossed in her book. "She's such a mental case; I just don't understand her. So, do _you _think she's gay?"

Harry stared at the redhead. "Er." _'Honest to God, Ron.' _"No. She said that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but you never know with her. She's so obsessed with Bulstrode now, it's like they're best friends forever."

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry exclaimed.

"So you went to that gay club?"

"Eh. Yes."

Ron looked around and then asked: "How was it? Were you converted? Just kidding, Harry!"

"Ha ha. It was fine, really."

"That's good," said Ron off-handedly, looking at the back of Hermione's head again. "So are any of the good-looking girls lesbian? I mean, beside Millicent?"

"Er. Couldn't really say—"

"Aw, come on, Harry! Like, was Angelina gay?"

"Not that I know of, no, I think she goes with Fred."

"Yeah, but I wanted something to get back at him with. So that's out, I suppose. I wouldn'tve minded her being gay, though, she's very good looking."

Harry stared at Ron's stupidity, dumb-founded. "Oh yeah, totally."

"Maybe she could make out with Pansy Parkinson."

"You like _Parkinson _now?"

"No, but she does have a good ass. You think?"

Harry grimaced. "Oh yeah," he said, nodding. His voice felt very hoarse.

"Boys!" chirped Umbridge in her high-pitched voice. "I do believe this is a _silent _time!"

"Right. A silent time," grinned Ron, and made a face at Harry. They both went back to their books, but Harry found himself unable to concentrate.

He wasn't easily able to relate to Ron anymore, and it frustrated him greatly. If all Ron wanted to go on about was lesbians kissing and Hermione being difficult to comprehend, there really wasn't anything for Harry to say. He cared nothing for Parkinson's ass, and Hermione, for the most part, made perfect sense to him. It was_ Ron_ who was hard to understand.

--

"Neville, it's just studying. You don't need to have a nervous breakdown!" Harry said through gritted teeth. It was becoming challenging to deal with the boy. He'd taken out all of his clothing, and it was now strewn over the floor. Trevor made sad little panting noises from inside Seamus' slipper.

"I kno'. But they're gorgy, Harry!"

"It's okay—"

"But they're _really _gorgy! If I say something stupid, put a spell on me, okay?" Neville asked, rather dementedly in Harry's opinion.

"I'll put a spell on you now if you don't ease up!" Harry kidded, but he was honestly becoming vexed. Neville was way on the other end of the spectrum from Harry, for he had nerves of soft butter. And Harry was bolder than he should have been. But as soon as Neville started getting worried, Harry found himself dreading it, too. "Just wear that black shirt with those pants," Harry recommended, poking them with the point of his shoe.

"You think so? It's okay looking?"

"Sure. It's _fine _looking!" Harry declared as though he had no care about outward appearance, then through a glance over his shoulder at the mirror when Neville wasn't looking. "Just _change _for Godric's sake!"

Neville selected the clothes, tripped, did a sort of tuck and roll, and tumbled onto his bed. He casually closed the canopy as though he had meant to be there in the first place.

"Oh boys!" came Hermione's voice from the doorway, and she peered in.

"My god, Hermione _do _you _knock_?" grinned Harry, hearing a strange noise which must have been Neville's surprised reaction at her entrance.

"Well, I've been waiting for nearly ten minutes! And I thought—"

"Ten minutes? What _time _is it?" Harry exclaimed.

"Precisely three o' five."

"FIVE MINUTES LATE!" screamed Neville, and Hermione and Harry heard him fall out the other side of the bed. When he emerged, thankfully, he was fully clothed.

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you two? You said it yourselves, it's only studying." As Neville caught up with them, Hermione observed him. "Neville. You've done something with your hair."

He reddened. "Oh, have I?" He was wearing a spiked style he never had flaunted prior to this.

Hermione looked from him to Harry, giving the be-speckled boy a look that clearly said _What's up with him? _Harry smiled politely like he didn't know what she was inquiring and shrugged. The girl was obviously growing irritated.

"There's something going on," she said stiffly.

Neville and Harry raised their eyebrows at her innocently. "Don't know what you mean," Neville said with a look of fear in his eyes.

Hermione frowned. "What are we studying anyway? I made a general study plan, but just so I'm prepared"

Harry's eyes widened just a bit. "I think maybe—"

"Charms!" Neville burst out.

"_Charms?" _Hermione asked in a strange voice. "Hmm. Correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't _have _Charms with Slytherins."

"Yes but we—" Neville stopped short.

Harry gave a weak shrug. "We just—"

Hermione grew quiet, still looking suspicious. "I'll find out when we get there, I suppose."

They stared.

"Quit gaggling and let's go!" she exclaimed, and grabbed them both by the arms, dragging them out of the dorm room.

--

They had just emerged from the entrance onto the Hogwarts grounds. The spring sun was shining against the lake, and the grass had never looked greener. Still, Harry felt the mood was foreboding.

Harry felt as though he should brief Hermione on the situation, but then the other half of him didn't want her knowing, because she might say something embarrassing. _'Not being mean,' _he thought,_' she just gets in her moods where she thinks she's being helpful and she just isn't.'_

"If you still don't understand a simple changing spell," she was saying to Neville," then you might as well accept that you'll never know it and just over it."

Harry sighed. They crossed the lawn toward the side of the campus, and Harry sucked in his breath. Near the end of the lake, on the far side of Hogwarts near one of the large trees, were Blaise and Draco. Even from his position, Harry could see that both boys were looking superior; for one thing, Blaise was wearing posh sunglasses and standing up with his arms folded. Swallowing hard in his throat, Harry motioned for Hermione and Neville to follow him, and they tramped along toward the Slytherin boys.

Upon spotting them, Blaise looked down and said something to Draco which made the blond turn around. Both Slytherins gawked at them.

'_Oh no oh no oh no,' _thought Harry, wondering where all the bravery had gone off to that he'd had while battling the dementors, Dark Lord, and Dudley, yes even Dudley. Somehow nothing seemed more formidable than what Harry was presently getting himself into. If Draco went into his Pureblood spiel in front of Hermione, this would be it. Kaput. Harry could kiss any hope of a relationship with Draco goodbye.

Hermione, not at all concerned (as was to be expected), bustled over to the Slytherins first. Harry was on her heels, while Neville hung back. "Hullo, all," she greeted calmly. "I'm so glad we could put aside our differences for the sake of knowledge."

Blaise made a strange sound in the back of his throat like he might choke.

Calmly, Draco flipped back his bangs and looked up at all of them. "Granger. So _nice _to see you," he muttered coolly, shooting Harry a glance. Harry shrugged quickly to indicate that he had nothing to do with any of it.

"Something's up, isn't it?" Hermione demanded, taking Harry by the arm and shaking him in a slightly violent manner.

"I don't know, Granger, you tell us. Or maybe Potter would be better at it. What's the meaning of this?" Blaise questioned hotly, matching Hermione's furiousness perfectly, to Harry's great dismay.

"Meaning of _what?" _

"Well, when you're going to do something, you'd better do it, Potter, and not bring your host of little friends with you all the time!" Blaise snapped.

"Huh!?" Harry was now deeply confused as well as shaken.

Draco stood up and rolled his eyes at Zabini. "Calm down, Blaise, honestly, are you in fourth year?" He turned to the Gryffindors. "I suppose this wasn't what Blaise pictured." He was speaking casually, but his fidgety body language said otherwise.

"Pictured?" Harry repeated.

"We're just here to study!" Hermione announced. "Honestly, what are you on about?" She was staring intently at Blaise.

"Study?" Blaise asked Draco. "_Study?"_

Draco's cheeks began to pinken.

"Look," Harry said," I have absolutely no bleeding idea about what's going on."

"If you think this is funny, Potter, then you really have a twisted sense of humour!" Zabini declared. "Come on, Draco. We're leaving." And reminding Harry desperately of Hermione, Blaise pulled his arm through Draco's and began to walk off.

"_Blaise,"_ Draco protested sharply.

"What's this fuss about?" Hermione basically yelled.

"Blaise! Stop! Quit it!" Draco shouted, pulling away. "I _told _him it was studying but I—" his eyes locked on Harry's and then he looked away, paling,--" I didn't think we were actually _going _to… I was being…secretive?"

Blaise stopped in his tracks.

Hermione blinked.

Neville was looking at each person in turn, fearfully.

"Ah," Hermione voiced, plainly, crossing her arms and trying to hide a smile. "I think I understand."

Harry shifted nervously. "Sorry. I _don't."_

Blaise made a face at Draco, and suddenly, Hermione and Harry were no longer the enemies. "_What have I told you about being unclear? You are the worst communicator in the world!" _He turned back to the Gryffindors. "Rather sorry for the mix-up. _Draco _here failed to mention to me that he was using _studying _as a _cover _for this meeting, you know, he told _me _we were hanging out with some blokes like us and then you lot show up with a straight girl, I was just a _bit _confused—"

"You didn't really mean we were studying?" questioned Harry, growing red in the face, but more and more hopeful by the second. He tried to ignore Hermione who was smirking at him.

"Harry," Draco looked at him painstakingly. "You have yet to learn the act of subtlety."

"I really didn't—"

"Oh, you two!" Blaise snapped. "You _both _need lessons in _something, _I'll tell you what!'

Hermione uncrossed her arms and shook her head, smiling. "You know, Harry, you could have just told me—"

"I know, Hermione, but I thought—"

"You've made me go and look like a fool, though. It's perfectly fine for you to be on a double-date! Just _tell _me next time. I'll leave now!" she exclaimed, her voice strained as though she was bewildered but still trying to be friendly.

Harry gaped at her and then looked to Malfoy. "It wasn't—"

But Neville stepped in, looking completely bewildered. _"HARRY! YOU SAID IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"_

"It's not anything like that!" Harry affirmed. "I mean, Malfoy, unless you got that impression, if you did, I'm sorry, I mean I guess I _did _say it was with Neville, so you might've thought…"

"Well, you were sort of acting like I had to be nice to him for some reason. I wondered—" Malfoy trailed off.

Neville stared blankly at him. "You thought Harry and _me _were dating?"

"A little," Draco shrugged. "He said good things about you is all."

"Well, thanks Harry!" Neville smiled.

Harry nodded weakly. _'It's worse than I thought! Draco thought it was a double-date so he brought BLAISE! I can't believe it… of all the stupid things.'_

"I can leave," Hermione offered nicely, and Harry thought she sounded very much like the lonely girl he'd met in first year.

He had no idea of what to say to her. If her staying meant it being awkward, he was almost wishing she'd get going.

Hermione's shoulders slumped a bit. "I'll talk to you later, then," she said quietly.

But Blaise shook his head intently. "No way. You're not leaving me with these bloody wankers, Granger, I need someone _else _who can keep a cool head." With that, he took her by the shoulder and sat her down, complaining about his grade in charms. Harry was relieved for Hermione was looking extremely flattered.

Neville, Draco and himself, on the other hand, stared stupidly at each other for about a minute until finally Harry said dryly," So. Malfoy, this is Neville."

Draco grinned mockingly at him. "Potter, I'm not blind. I know perfectly well who he is." Again, his voice was biting and confident, but he was rocking back and forth on his heels. "So. Longbottom. You're gay, then. I never would've thought it."

"Actually," Neville started, his voice quavering badly, it was apparent that he regarded Draco as something from a higher plane," I'm not _gay. _I like girls. Always have. Blokes are a plus." His blue eyes were wide.

"That's me, too," Draco nodded. "I mean. I like girls," he added briskly.

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling like the odd man out.

"And of course, Harry is gay," Draco put in wisely, giving Harry a smirk. "But that was pretty obvious."

"Ha ha," Harry said wryly. "Careful, or I'll put scars on _your _foreheads, too." _'Wow, that was stupid.'_

Neville snorted but Draco just stood with his hands behind his back. Harry was searching for something clever to say when Neville spoke again. Harry was beginning to realize just how much he didn't know about Neville, because it seemed just a second ago, the worried little klutz from first to fourth year was back. But when Neville spoke this time, he said something very astonishing.

"So," Neville said clearly. "Can you explain to me why it's taken you so long to be human?"

Draco blinked. He seemed taken aback, and for good reason. Harry would have prodded Neville in the ribs but it would have been much too obvious. However, a second later, Draco gave a cocky little grin and shrugged. "I _am _human, so I don't get what you mean, Longbottom."

"For one, my name is Neville. You don't need to call me Longbottom anymore. And for two, you've always been so cruel! But that ain't you, I've always known it, and I see it now!" Neville took a deep breath. Hermione and Blaise seemed to sense a serious vibe, because they looked up and listened as well. "You don't need to act that way, you know. I mean, you can't help it if you're really an ass, but you didn't have to be _so _mean all those times."

"I guess I never really thought about it," Draco said quietly. He was staring at the grass, as though he were ashamed. "I never meant to—". He trailed off, fell silent.

Neville approached him quietly, and gave the boy a very friendly hug around the shoulders, then stepped back. Draco remained rigid but didn't protest. "We want to hang out with you, Draco," Neville said. "You don't need to act like that anymore."

Harry was stunned, and even _more _stunned when the blond drew in a long breath and nodded at no one in particular. "All right. Neville," he voiced calmly.

"I think _someone's _making some progress!" Blaise declared snarkily, and turned back to Granger as though nothing very note-worthy had happened. But everyone knew the truth. Lines had been breeched. And although no one understood Malfoy or his intentions, he was suddenly on the same level as them.

Afterward, as Draco and Blaise waved at them and headed off toward the dungeons, Hermione put her hand around Neville's shoulder: "You really make me think I shouldn't be in Gryffindor," she told him quietly.

Harry couldn't have said it better.

* * *


	11. The Early Dragon

**AN**: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews, and favs! Let me know what you think of the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Early Dragon**

"_Ooh, _you two are sneaky little cads!" Hermione said bitingly, as soon as they were nearing the castle. "You made me look like a fool!"

"Sorry Hermione," Harry exclaimed," but I didn't know what to _say…"_

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be rude, or anythin'—" Neville put in.

Hermione shook her head. "Not _that." _She rounded on them as they turned the corner and pointed at Harry: "You didn't tell me you're both hopelessly in love with thos _Slytherins!"_

"Aw, come on, Hermione! We're not _in love._" Harry looked back and forth, and though the very world was watching.

"Well, all right then," Hermione said in defeat, her drama spent. "Well, you didn't tell me you were _attracted _to them? You could have told me and I wouldn't have come along! Why didn't you tell me!!? HARRY!"

"Why is this _my _fault?" Harry exclaimed, and Neville gave him a little shove. "It's not like you give me _your _details, Hermione! You're not really one for gossip!"

Hermione glowered. "I _do _like to be up on things. And besides, you know enough about me!" She crossed her arms. "So when did Draco Malfoy move from nastiest boy of our year, biggest enemy to date to… _sexiest _boy in our year, most promising person _to _date?"

"Clever," Harry said stiffly.

Neville shrugged. "For me, like firs' year, I'd say."

"Are you _serious?" _Hermione barked. "_All _this time? Even though he name-called, and basically got you into trouble a million times?"

"Yeah," Neville shrugged again.

"Well, what about _you, _Harry?" she asked.

Harry coughed uncomfortably. "Well… I mean, yeah, I've always been… er… _attracted _to him, I mean… Always had this rivalry, kind of exciting, you know, like competition, or whatever…"

"Boys!" Hermione declared, but grinned. "So _Malfoy_ , eh? WHY DIDN'T I SEE THE SIGNS?" she proclaimed, so that both boys winced, and some bats flew out of the roofing overhead.

"Hermione, do you mind if we change the subject?" Harry asked plainly. He felt uncomfortable, since he and Neville _both _liked Draco, and he was wanting to get with the blond boy more and more by the second.

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "What about you, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes. "What _about _me? I've no love life, nor do I feel it's an obligation! The only person I really care for is the most close-minded dunderhead in the whole of the world."

"Kudos to us for being such fools," Neville said weakly, and Harry wondered whether he felt bad that Hermione had just referred to Ron as the 'only person' she cared for.

"Well," Hermione said brightly," this was nice! I'll see you two at dinner, but right now I have to leave. I'm supposed to meet Laura Lee Stenton in the library to study Runes."

Harry looked at Hermione, worried. "You agreed to study with _us _when you all ready _had _a study group today?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione declared. "I don't call it a day unless I study six or seven times, at least." She smiled, waved, and walked off, her skirt flipping around in the breeze.

"Barmey!" Harry said pleasantly, grinning at Neville.

"Totally barmey," the blue-eyed boy agreed.

They stared at each other almost awkwardly. Harry couldn't explain why, but he and Neville had always understood each other, even if they hardly hung out. This sometimes brought about tension.

"Glad you spoke up to Malfoy, er, _Draco," _Harry said, stepping back against the wall, out of the sunlight. "You're right, he's really acting human now, and I'm glad you said something. I like this side of you, Nev."

"Yeah?" said Neville, grinning. "Thanks. I've just been trying to do what's on my mind, lately, I guess. Besides, I've only got three more years at this school! I might as well make the best of it."

"'That's a rule _I _should live by," said Harry darkly. "Guess I'm just not as together as you. I hate to be so angry all the time, but I just am. Even when nothing's wrong. I feel horrible." He sighed, wishing he didn't always break the happy spell in conversations.

Neville didn't look all that concerned. "Harry, everyone knows you're going through a lot. I mean, none of us really _understand _it, no offense. But we get that you're having an 'ard time."

"No offense taken," said Harry glumly. "God. I come out with all this serious stuff at the most random moments—I _hate _it. I just want to be happy, you know?"

"Yeah, well, you're normal in that." Neville smiled. "We all want to be happy."

"I guess so," Harry voiced. "Look, I'm sorry I'm going all depressing on you."

"Harry," Neville sighed. "It's _fine, _honestly! It's going to be fine."

Suddenly, the taller boy leaned forward, just in front of Harry's face. Before anything could be said, thought of, or done, Neville brought his head forward at a tilt and pressed his lips over Harry's, smoothly and flawlessly, unlike anyone would _ever _think Neville Longbottom could kiss. Harry wasn't certain what to _do—_it was the first kiss he'd ever had, and even though he liked Neville completely as a friend, he didn't feel like stopping just yet. Neville deepened the kiss and put his hands through Harry's bangs.

After a few seconds had gone by, Harry broke off his lips and sighed.

"Harry—I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Neville exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, wide-eyed.

Harry grinned. "No, no, it's fine! I mean… I liked it. It's just… maybe… we should keep just friends, I'm liking being close to you, I mean—we're just now really getting acquainted," he blathered, his cheeks turning red.

"You're right," Neville said, nodding, but looked much more serious. "Sorry," he said again.

Feeling more than a bit conflicted, Harry stared at Neville with slight wonder. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

It was Neville's turn to redden. "Next door neighbor asked me to play exploding snap with him this summer. Turns out he meant _strip _exploding snap."

"What?" Harry had heard his cousin Dudley brag about feeling some girl up during strip _poker_ at a party, but he'd never been part of one of those situations (thank God). But now, strip exploding snap with a neighbor boy? _That _was interesting.

"Yeah, he was a Ravenclaw last year but he sort of dropped out. Funny, isn't it? You ever see him? Wiccam Gode. Lots of dark hair. He's a year above us," Neville shrugged. "Gran says he's bad news, so I didn't tell her about it. I feel sort of guilty, but she'd only worry."

"Yeah," put in Harry, slightly excited by the event, his heart still pounding from the kiss. "Another jerk, then?"

"Oh yes," nodded Neville. "Worst of the _worst. _But _completely _dishy, with brains to boot." He chortled. "See, I'm not totally shallow!"

"So how old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"_Seventeen?" _Harry felt quite like a prude, but he couldn't help it.

"'e really knew how to snog, too. Said he'd been kissing blokes for years. He wasn't gross or anything about it. He said if I ever needed more lessons, I could come round anytime, but then he got a job at some restaurant in Diagon and wasn't ever home."

For some reason, this struck Harry as very humourous.

"I know! Pathetic!" Neville declared, giving a shrug.

"Naw, 's not what I was thinking," Harry replied. "You've got more experience than anyone in our year, I'll wager."

"Save Draco and Blaise," Neville put in. "Probably shag all the time."

Harry felt his heart drop. "Probably."

Closer than before but standing more far apart, the two boys headed for the Great Hall.

--

The next day, Harry ran to the library as soon as classes let out, for he'd forgotten that he had a History of Magic paper due the next morning. He only needed one book, which was _Goblin Societies of 1212  _and so he rushed to the section on creatures and paced down the aisle. _'Someone must have put it back in the wrong place,' _he thought grumpily, as there was no such book to be found. He had a fleeting thought that perhaps this was a sign he should get his homework finished at least a week before it was due. Still, he wasn't ready to give up.

Madame Pince was deep in a thick novel that, as Harry neared her, he saw was a vampire romance. She had her hand covering her mouth as though she were particularly engrossed in this particular part. Harry hated to interrupt her, but need overcame him.

"''_scuse me?" _He whispered, his hands gripping the edge of the checkout desk.

The woman dropped her book with a start. "Potter! You gave me a start!"

Harry winced. "Sorry, ma'am!"

"Well, what is it?" demanded the slim woman, eying her fallen book with a sort of hunger.

"Er. It's just that, I've been looking for this book on goblins. I need it for my paper but I can't seem to find it—"

--"Yes, well, that's just too bad, isn't it? The early dragon gets the flesh, is what I always say!" smirked the librarian.

"The what!?" Harry made a face. "No, see I _really _need it."

She glared at him over her glasses. "Very well. You probably overlooked it." Giving her book a fleeting glance, she motioned sharply for Harry to follow and headed to the fourth aisle. After a few minutes of quick searching, she shrugged. "It would seem you were correct in your assumption. Someone else has checked out your book."

"But who in the world would _want _to read _that _book?" declared Harry darkly.

Pince looked as though she disapproved of his question. "Just because your taste differs from theirs does _not _mean the book is a less important one!" she said stuffily.

"Look, could I see who's got it?" Harry questioned suddenly. It was a bright idea. Maybe whoever had it all ready could tell him what to write about.

"That's personal information, Mr. Potter," she snapped, "now leave!" Pince walked off sternly and resumed her reading.

Harry was fuming. He needed the book, and he wasn't going to leave until he knew how to get it.

Casually, he raised his wand and flicked it to his left. With a great **bang!** of commotion, the entire section on dastardly nineteenth century witches fell to the carpet.

Pince immediately snapped to attention, and ran over to said section, where Vincent Crabbe had been standing ever so innocently. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" she squawked.

Nimbly, Harry dashed behind the front counter and saw the records marked RECENT. He grabbed the leaflets, each mark written in the librarian's tiny scrawl, and arranged by alphabetical order—it must have been a spell, for a book entitled _Magical Malice _was threading its way over the Ns. "Goblins, goblins," whispered Harry, checking up to see what was happening with Pince and Crabbe—it looked as though the massive boy was trying to yell his way out of cleaning up the mess.

"Ah ha!" Harry said loudly, spying _Goblin Societies. _He scanned over the author, pages, date of check-out, which, funnily enough, was that very morning, and then paused.

**MALFOY, DRACO. SLYTHERIN. **

Suddenly dumbstruck, Harry dropped the file, and sped out of the library, grinning madly.

--

What followed would be the most awkward hour of Harry's time at Hogwarts. Finding Draco Malfoy, he discovered, was a very complicated task.

The past few years, he'd only been affiliated with Gryffindors. If someone were to ask where, for example, Pavarti Patil was, he could easily have pointed them to one of two places: the girls' fourth floor lavatory, where she'd be doing her hair, or the girls' commons, where she'd be _doing her hair. _And if someone wanted to know where Angelina Johnson was, it was simple: on the field, screaming at people about practice. Gryffindors were easy to understand! But Slytherins, especially this particular blond, were mysterious.

Harry walked aimlessly through the school corridors, and came upon a troupe of gussied- up Slytherin girls, swinging their handbags and trading Professor Snape stories, most of which sounding slightly inappropriate to him.

"Hi," he put in loudly, giving a stiff wave.

The girls turned around, one by one. A pink-haired, buxom girl popped her gum. "Aren't you Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said goofily," and I was wondering if you could helping me—I mean, help me."

They all traded raised-eyebrow looks. "Yeah?" said the girl loudly. She must have been the leader. "Well, come out with it, then!"

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy, do you know him?" Harry put in shrilly, clenching his hands together so that they were becoming quite white.

The girls looked him over. "Sure," she said," everyone knows Draco, are you barmey?"

"Oh. Right. Well, could you uh—please—tell me where he might be?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno. We're only seconds. Probably off with Parkinson."

"That fat cow," said another.

"Yeah, remember the time—"

They pushed past Harry, chattering loudly about things he simply could not grasp. Only one thing was clear in his mind _'NO DRACO.' _He set off farther down the hall, and went down the staircase, looking in the library as he passed. He didn't want to go in again, for fear Pince may have gathered that the disturbance had been caused by him. No sign of Malfoy in the library.

Harry's heart had begun pacing. He started to wonder which was more important—finding Draco or completing his report. As he tried to think this through, he ran into no other than Millicent Bulstrode, who was conversing with Luna. Harry could tell they were trying not to look like a couple.

"Hello!" Harry said joyfully, attracting quite a few stares.

"Are you off your rocker?" Millicent asked bluntly.

"No, but I need your help!"

"Whatever could it be?" asked Luna, her eyes wide as saucers. She always liked to be part of the situation.

"Draco Malfoy bas my hook!"

"WHAT?"

"I mean, he _has _my _book!" _Harry shouted, reddening.

"Why the Hell are you stammering so badly?" Millicent demanded.

Harry decided she was a very difficult person, GSA or not. "Look, I need to do this report and he has my book, and I need to get it—"

"What if he needs to do the same report?" Millicent grinned, obviously enjoying the torture she was putting him through.

"MILLS!" Luna cried out, and then turned to Harry. "Last time we saw him, he was in the dungeons study room."

"There's a dungeons _study _room?"

"Yes, it's just off Snape's classroom!" Luna exclaimed.

"Malfoy's always in there, getting his work done semesters ahead of time. Cheeky little bastard," Millicent grinned.

"Thanks," Harry said, rushed, and began to dash down the hall.

He could have sworn he heard Millicent say "Do you suppose we shouldn't have told?"

--

As quickly as he could, Harry ran down the dungeon steps and checked out all the doors down the hallway. He shoved the first inconspicuous door open, and his eyes fell upon the Slytherin quidditch team, who were drawing up plays on a chalkboard.

"SPY!" shouted the captain. "OI! SPY! GRYFFINDOR SPY!"

"NOPE!" Harry yelled back feverishly, "SO SORRY!" He shut the door and quickly moved along down the hall. _Finally, _he found the door closest to Snape's, which had a large Slytherin banner above it. Hoping this was correct, Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Guess it _is _fair you won the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Draco Malfoy said deliciously, leaning against one of the far tables with his legs poised one over the other. "I led you on quite a chase. But you won."

At once, Harry felt the hairs at the back of his neck begin to tingle. _'Right. Be smart!' _he told himself forcibly, but when Draco was before him looking so calmly amused, it was hard to be _smart. _"You took the book on purpose!" he managed, attempting to arch his eyebrows in a suave fashion.

Apparently, it was the wrong effect, because Draco snorted. "Yes, _well done, Potter. _Or is it _Harry _these days?"

"It's—" Harry paused to think. "It's whatever."

"How fluent," remarked Malfoy, with a grin. "I did my homework—meaning this in a literal sense, though I did do my _actual _homework, too—and figured that you would wait with that report until the last second. I study my enemies well, you see."

"Thought we were friends?" barked Harry, not knowing at all where this was heading.

"Sure, in some sort of sense," Draco shrugged," but there's still a part of me that adores loathing the site of you, particularly when you shove in your work at the last minute and usually make a good grade. Yes, there's part of me that wants to put a good _hex _on you." Draco stood up, his hand grasping the book, that damned goblin book that Harry didn't even _care _about, so why did he feel so exhilarated?

He watched as Draco swung his hips as he walked, not as feminine as Blaise, but still with that confident, pretty swagger that made him more fearsome than the most fierce of Slytherin princesses. His un-muscular body, so well-proportioned and clean-cut, small, little wrists bright white, as he held that stupid book against his side.

"Then why don't you?" spat Harry gruffly, his fingertips tingling badly.

Draco kept walking forward and narrowed his cold eyes. "Because that's only _part _of it."

"Well, what's the other part?" Harry asked deeply, eying the book as though it were his task to steal it away, something like the dragon egg, but so much more dangerous.

Malfoy sniggered, and his expression lost its punch. "If you knew it would be far less interesting, I'm afraid. I suggest we hate each other happily, Potter. No one wants this to get all saccharine."

"I don't know that word, but I get what you're saying, and I wish you'd tell me what the Hell you mean, because all the these years you've been slipping around, saying these crazy comebacks that I would never think of in a million years, and no matter what, you've always won," Harry said, like an exhalation, an utterances of past wrong-doings. "_Yeah, _it hurts to say it, but you've always come out looking like the winner, and maybe part of me likes it."

Draco looked slightly impressed, but said nothing.

"So who are you _really?" _Harry demanded. "I want to _know!"_

"I don't think you do. Besides, if I told you, I'd lose my momentum and I wouldn't be such a threat!" Draco's voice wasn't so cool anymore, in fact, he was starting to sound a bit like Harry. "I'm very confused, and I don't wish to be—I want it to be simple, Potter, I just want us to hate each other without any complications!"

"I don't think you do, or else why would you always be tracking me down?" Harry asserted desperately.

Draco gave a sigh. "_I know," _he said quietly, and thrust the book into Harry's hands. "It was stupid! Blaise is right, I can't communicate and I play too many damn games! So here, just _do your report, _I shouldn't have been so asinine, I don't know what came over me, I hate what I'm becoming!"

Harry watched painfully as Draco brushed past him, getting an electric feeling up his arm. "Malfoy, come _on! _You don't need to leave!"

"But that's another thing I'm good at," said Draco coldly. "_Tantalizing exits."_

"I don't want you to leave, though!" Harry almost yelled. "I don't really give a shit about my stupid report, I didn't trek all the way here for you to go away!"

Draco's eyes widened. "Potter, please don't tell me you…"

"What?" Harry demanded. "I what? What about you? Why did you do that? To make a fool out of me?"

"Partly!" Draco exclaimed.

"**I WHAT?"**

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET ATTACHED TO ME!" Draco screamed back, looking more pallid than ever. "EVERYONE'S ALWAYS SAYING I PLAY GAMES, THAT I SNARE THEM AND THEN NEVER SPEAK TO THEM!" There was a look of disorder on the blond's face that Harry had never seen before.

"Malfoy!" Harry said back, his heart feeling like it was busting. "Malfoy, maybe I'm really stupid or something, but I _like _your games. If I didn't I wouldn't have put up with them for all these years! I could've ignored you, you know!"

Draco still didn't look reassured. "I'm not good for you, Harry," he said lightly. "I suggest you take that as my warning."

"So you _are _interested?"

"I _never _said I was interested, haven't you been listening? I _prefer girls and I certainly wouldn't dream of dating HARRY POTTER!" _the Slytherin hissed.

Harry froze, but tried desperately to keep his cool. "Then why are you putting advances on me in an empty classroom? You might SAY things but it's your ACTIONS that talk, MALFOY!"

"Fine," Draco said, but he was smirking in that familiar way. "You still don't _completely _understand, but _fine."_

"Well, are you going with Blaise?" Harry asked hotly.

"Blaise? Blaise would slap you in the face for even _thinking _so!" Draco shook his head. "We've had our moments, but nothing serious, besides, Blaise is far more complicated than it appears. We'd never work, we're too inclined to agreement."

Harry's heart was beating wildly. He couldn't believe his good luck (if that's what this was). "You like to disagree?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled wryly. "Now, whoever said I liked to disagree? You're wrong."

"Come on Malfoy, give it up!" Harry commanded. "Be real!"

"See, now there's where we have our problem. I'm being completely real, so who are you?" Draco asked pointedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really _do _have to go. I'm taking a private lesson in Mermish with Professor Sinistra and she abhors late arrivals… As though _I'd _be late."

"Look, can we meet again?" Harry wanted to know, in what he hoped didn't sound like too urgent of a voice.

Draco smiled. "We'll see each other on Saturday, won't we?" he said sweetly, and left the room.

A few minutes later, Harry's heart rate had slowed to normal, and he walked into the hall. Was it possible that he had Malfoy could become a couple? Or something like it?

And why was Malfoy so damned distraught?

Harry wished he could have all of the answers, but at that moment, he saw that the Slytherin Quidditch team was rounding the corner, and feeling both ridiculous and light-hearted, he ran as fast as he could as though he were wanted for some sort of awful crime.

* * *


End file.
